Genderless II
by GravityLoL
Summary: Temari decided to start a new chapter in her life and move in to Konoha for Naruko. But her new life has a rough start. Failed mission, and return of demon from Naruko past and wierd behavior of young jinchuriki is just beginning...The game has begun. RATED M TO BE SAFE/I DON'T OWN NARUKO\NARUTO OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS/FEMFUTNARUXTEMARI/AYAANKO/TSUHIZU/OC
1. Epilouge and Chapter I

And here we are! First chapter of '**Genderless II**'! Thanks to **igiveuoneguess **( u/5148503/ ) my new Beta Reader, we start of with already corrected and fixed chapters! NO MORE CRAPPY ENGLISH IN THE STORY!

But i really want to thank igiveuoneguess for her hard work and few ideas, without her story would be probably delayed but she saved my me and this story, big thanks for her.

I also updated my profile ( added English description ) so you could find out more about me.

So, **ENJOY READING!**

* * *

><p>I don't own '<strong>Naruto<strong>', Naruko and other characters all of them belongs to their rightfull owners. ( expect OC's and OC'ness of some characters )

* * *

><p>"Naruko" - talking<p>

"**Naruko**" - angry tone and/or jutsu name.

'_Naruko' _- Thinking.

"'_Naruko'"_- Repeating someone's words.

"_**Naruko"**_ - Bijuu/Summon talking

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOUGE<strong>

"Aaaand done! Phew, that was the last one." Temari said, placing the last box of her things in her new room.

Together with Naruko, they had managed to clear the whole apartment and Temari took the guest room as her own. It was the start of a new chapter in her life. Although she was still unsure about her decision at times, whenever she saw Naruko smile, she felt warmer and knew that it was the right choice.

At the moment she was sitting on the floor, leaning against a stack of the cardboard boxes. She could hear birds singing through the open window.

'_I wonder, what is living in Konoha going to be like?'_

Temari got up and set to unpacking her things. Naruko was out on a mission and would be back within a few hours so she had enough time to finish moving in.

As she unpacked her clothes, books and personal items, she spotted a red box with a note attached. She picked it up and saw the words, 'For our beloved sister' neatly written on it.

Opening the box, she saw an hourglass.

In the hourglass was some of Gaara's sand, moving on its own. She also saw that the wooden closures on each end were made by Kankuro, his trademark smiling chibi face on it.

'_Aww, boys…'_

Temari blushed and softly smiled, putting the hourglass on the table in the center of the room. She looked at it for a while. It had only been a few days since she had left Suna but she already missed her brothers. They had been together since the start, and even though their relationship as a family had a rough start, it got better with time. '_Thanks to her…_ '

"I miss you guys so much already." She whispered as she placed her family photo on the desk. It was from their last Christmas, before Gaara became Kazekage. Gaara was in the middle, wearing a red shirt with reindeer antlers (getting him to wear it long enough to take the picture was an adventure in itself), Kankuro was on the left and had chosen to sport a fake, gray beard, and Temari was on the right, wearing her red Santa hat . All of them were smiling and sitting at the table, their arms around each other's shoulders. Like a family, the family she always wanted them to be.

"I can't wait until the next time I can see you guys. "

***Hokage Mansion***

"And the council meeting will be held tomorrow at 4 P.M, the main topic is the village budget over the next year. Then…"

"Kami… Shizune, enough. Give me a break." Tsunade whined, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm so damn tired I could sleep right here, right now. "

'_I know.' _Shizune sighed. For a few days, both her and Tsunade had been having a weird chain of endless meetings, appointments, mission reports and visitors being launched at them and they were being forced to stay in the office till midnight because of paperwork. The result? '_We haven't had time for our relationship lately. Every time we get back home, you crawl into bed and fall asleep as soon as your head touches the pillow. I'm itching all over for your touch, Tsunade-sama.' _

"I know, Tsunade-sama, but it's almost over. Just two more days and we will have all of Sunday, all to ourselves." Shizune replied with a sigh.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair with a warm smile.

"All of Sunday. And just the two of us." She says dreamily. "We haven't done it since last week, right?"

Shizune blushed and her grip on the schedule tightened.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade got up and looked at her junior with the eyes of a hunter, a predatory smirk in place of her pouty lips. Shizune yipped as she saw the Godaime slowly coming closer to her, swaying her hips with every step, her hazelnut eyes looking straight into her coal black ones. They were now very close, and Shizune couldn't decide between looking at her eyes or at her juicy lips, neatly coated in red lipstick.

"How about a little break?" asked Tsunade catching Shizune's chin with her thumb and index fingers. "I think we both deserve… some… relaxation."

Shizune's face was red as Tsunade's lips were so close to hers she could feel soft puffs of breath on her own lips. She felt an overpowering urge to smash her lips against her senior's, but as she was starting to move, the doors to the office opened.

"Tsunade." Both women looked to see Danzo entering the room, making Shizune yelp and hide behind her sighing mentor.

'_Great, just when I was finally getting some. I swear, I hate this old prick.'_

"What happened?" asked Tsunade looking at the elder, poker face expertly concealing her pure ire at having been interrupted.

"It's not my business what you do with your secretary in your office, but don't you think that as Hokage you should…"

"What's between me and Shizune is exactly as you've said: none of your business, and I would be grateful if you would stop sticking your nose where it does not belong." Tsunade interrupted. She walked to her chair and sat in it, leaning over and crossing her fingers so that only the part of her face above the bridge of her nose could be seen. She was definitely mad. Shizune now stood behind her, cheeks still red.

"Now, is there a reason why you came here?"

"Yes, there is." Danzo answered as he closed the doors behind him. "It's about our jinchuriki."

"**Our Jinchuriki has a name.**" Tsunade growled, sending a wave of killing intent at Danzo. "Her name is Naruko Uzumaki."

Danzo shrugged his shoulders casually. "Anyways, there's an open place in her team and …"

"There isn't." the sannin answered with a devious smirk. Danzo eyed her carefully. "Team Kakashi is full, it is comprised of two jonin sensei and three kunoichi."

"Three?" he asked incredously.

"Yes. My apprentice, Sakura Haruno; Naruko Uzumaki and Sabaku no Temari."

"The Kazekage's sister?"

"Yes. She's a jonin and the Suna ambassador. Both the Kazekage and I decided that Temari should stay here and be a voice of Suna in important matters of the Council."

"Ah… but as ambassador, she won't be able to be constantly available as a team member." Danzo smirked, closing his eye. "Team Kakashi would be missing one person if Temari-san is needed here."

"That's true." The blonde admitted. "But having a second Head-jonin will fix that."

"Still, I want you to think about using Sai as an asset for Team Kakashi. That boy will be useful, you can be sure of it."

Tsunade looked back at Shizune and nodded. The raven haired girl walked to the wall, placed her hand on it and channeled some chakra as she activated the seal.

"Privacy seal is active."

"You can stop the games, Danzo" Tsunade said. "I know you send spies after Naruko, her family, teammates and me. Still, you haven't lifted a finger to help her through all these years. Now, when she's finally free from those sociopaths, you want me to place a spy right under her nose? "

"I knew nothing would happen to her. Sarutobi took care about her body being safe." Danzo retorted with a dark voice. "Also, like always, you were worrying too much about her. She would have stayed alive, even without any help. Kyuubi wouldn't let her die because if she dies, so does the demon."

"Naruko is a human." Tsunade growled.

"Naruko is a jinchuriki. She's a weapon, a mere tool. The Yondaime created the ultimate weapon by sealing Kyuubi in his child. He always did what was right for the village."

"Minato sealed Kyuubi in her not to create a weapon for the village." Tsunade countered. "He did it to save her and the villager's lives."

"Both of us believe in different versions." Danzo said, head slightly tilted back in thought. "I wonder, which one is real?"

That was enough. He can offence her, but profanation of Minato's legacy is too much. Tsunade stood and pointed at the closed door, the fury in her eyes directed at the elder, trying her hardest not to send too much killing intent toward him.

"Get out of my office. **NOW**!"

Danzo bowed and exited the office after Shizune deactivated the privacy seal. Tsunade slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Damn old prick." Tsunade hissed, plopping back into her chair. "I hate him."

"Me too Tsunade-sama, but he's right." Shizune sighed, coming closer to her kage. "If Temari-san happens to be needed here as ambassador or is hospitalized, Kakashi's team would be weakened."

"I know." Tsunade growled, turning around in the chair and looking through the window.

She sighed seeing the colorful leaves fall from the trees, wind gently caressing them in the air. There was something mesmerizing in this scene…

"You know Shizune, if someone told me a few weeks earlier that Naruko would finally be free and happy, I would kill him without mercy." She started. "Looking out over the village… this day is just like when Temari-san arrived that time."

"I know, right? It's still incredible when I think about it." Shizune says, smiling. "I wonder what those two are doing right now?"

***Naruko and Temari's apartment***

Temari was standing before the oven, cooking Miso soup. She was wearing black shorts and a violet t-shirt under her apron.

"I hope Naruko eats other things besides ramen." She sighed.

She wasn't the best cook, but she knew some recipes and tricks. She wanted to do something more advanced then miso soup, but she didn't have the ingredients she would need. She could go to a nearby store but Naruko would be back from training any minute. She wanted to show some gratitude, since Naruko told her, 'You don't pay any rent! Ya got it?! I won't accept any cash from you!'.

'_I feel like a freeloader. I got a room and didn't have to spend a single ryo. I hope that my cooking skills and helping hand will make up for the payment.'_

"Tastes great." The blonde said, tasting her soup. "Now I just need to wait for her to get back."

She turned off the flame on the stovetop and walked out of the kitchen. She wandered to the balcony and leaned on it, looking at the streets below. Many leaves fell and danced on the gentle wind, creating a festival of fall colors. '_Just like that day…'_

"TEMARI-SAN!"

Looking in the direction of the loud yell that snapped her out of her reverie, she found Naruko waving to her from the end of the street. Her orange and black jacket was tied by the sleeves on her waist, she wore black top with Uzumaki swirl and orange pants.

Temari waved back.

"OI, NARUKO, DINNER'S READY!"

"GONNA BE THERE IN A MINUTE'TTEBAYO!" the jinchuuriki excitedly yelled back as she started to run down the street, a wide grin on her face.

Looking at her happy face while all these leaves were gracefully swaying in the air, Temari couldn't help but smile and blush, a warm feeling spreading through her. All the pain and effort was worth that one simple smile…

'_I miss you boys, I miss our little house, our Christmas evenings and all of those things… but this girl here…she stole my heart…and I want to be here for her… I want to help her be the best she can be… and even better.'_

***Half an hour later***

"Ah, that was delicious." Naruko said as she leaned back in her chair with her hand on her stomach. "Best miso I've ever had…"

"Even better than Ayame-san's?"

"Definitely."

Naruko quickly sweat dropped with wide eyes and clasped her hands together with mix of panic and pleading in her gaze "Don't tell Ayame-nee that I said this!"

The older blonde laughed lightly. '_So Cute…'_

"Hahaha, Thank you Naruko." Temari said putting the dishes in the sink. "I wanted to do something better but I only found ingredients for miso so…"

"It was the best, nothing more nothing less."

Suddenly, a bird flew through the window and landed on Naruko's arm.

"Looks like a message."

Naruko gently untied the paper from the bird leg and read it as it flew off, it's mission completed.

" 'Come to Training ground no. 7. It's important'."

***Training ground number 7, half an hour later***

Naruko and Temari arrived at training ground number seven to find three other people waiting for them near the wooden dummies: Sakura and two mysterious men. One of them was brunette, wearing the standard jonin outfit and a happuri-style forehead protector while the other was a black haired boy, wearing a black uniform. But perhaps the most noticeable feature was his paper white skin.

"I assume you two are Naruko Uzumaki and Sabaku no Temari?"the jonin asked, stepping forward.

"Yep, here we are." Naruko answered. "So, what's going on?"

"Alright first, let's all sit down and introduce ourselves" he proposed, sitting down. All of them sat and looked at him. "My name is Yamato, I'm going to be second head jonin of Team Kakashi, while Kakashi-senpai isn't available. I will command and keep an eye on you during missions. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question" Naruko said, raising her hand. "Why is Kakashi-sensei absent?"

"Due to exhaustion from his last mission, Godaime-sama told him he should rest one more week. So, any other questions?" all of them shook their heads. "Ok, now, I want for you all to tell the group a little about yourselves. I will start. I'm Yamato, I like few things, I dislike many things and my dream is not important."

Naruko and Sakua sweat-dropped and sighed angrily. '_FRICKIN DEJA-VU! ONCE AGAIN, WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT OUR JONIN-SENSEI! GAAAAAH!'_

"Ok, who's next?" Yamato asked, looking at their faces. "Maybe…you." He said, pointing at Sakura. The pinkette calmed down and smiled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like my parents, friends, Hokage-sama, working at the hospital and helping people. I dislike people who see me as a useless, helpless woman and treat me lightly because I'm a medical ninja. My dream is to be the best I can be and some day be stronger than Shishou."

"Ok, I'm next." Naruko said with wide grin. "Naruko Uzumaki is my name, being next Hokage is my game! I like my step-sisters, my godparents, friends, training and ramen. I don't like when people treat me as alien or weirdo and when anyone insult or hurts my friends."

"Sabaku no Temari. I like my brothers, my home village, friends, nature and certain Kunoichi." She says looking with a corner of her eye at Naruko, making said girl blush a little "I don't like when someone puts those who I love in danger and attacks those weaker than them for no reason. My dream is to protect those who are dear to me. "

The jonin nodded with a smile and turned his gaze to the pale skinned boy.

"Ok, you're next. Tell us about yourself."

The boy looked at each of them. His eyes were…weird. He had a serious but emotionless gaze. His voice was calm, so calm that Temari could even tell it was… 'Empty'.

"My name is Sai. I enjoy painting and reading books. I don't know what I don't like. I don't have a dream." he gently smiled and looked at all the girls. "I hope we will get along and that all of you will be my bitches soon."

It was just a second . Or maybe even less. At which Sakura, Naruko and Temari jumped to the boy with pure anger in their eyes and their fists ready to get a blow on him. But faster than any of the teens could react, a thick and wide wooden wall erupted between them and the offending boy.

"LET ME AT HIM, I WILL SMASH HIS HEAD INTO TINY PIECES!" Sakura roared.

"I WILL CUT OFF HIS TESTICLES AND MAKE HIM EAT THEM!" Naruko yelled.

"IT WAS YOUR FIRST AND LAST TIME YOU CALLED ME A BITCH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Temari shouted.

"Girls, please… calm down!" Yamato pleaded, holding his hands on the ground. "I will explain this to all of you but please, calm down!"

"**NEVER!**" the girls shouted in unison.

Yamato sighed. The wooden wall started to fade and when it disappeared completely, they saw Sai smiling at them from inside of a wooden cage.

"I put him in it in case you changed your minds." Yamato sighed once again. All three girls sent death glares in his direction. The boy still smiled innocently, as if he hadn't done anything wrong. "Sai is from ANBU Root. Since he was a child, he was trained to suppress all his emotions. He isn't too good in relationships and it's his first time he has worked with girls so…"

"We get it." Temari hissed. "But it doesn't mean that he can talk to us like that!"

"I'm sorry, in a book I read, it said that all females like to be slaves." Sai admitted.

"You are disgusting." Naruko bluntly stated stepping back with a grimace on her face.

"And stop smiling." Sakura said. "You only get on our nerves and it's creepy."

"Why should I? Everything looks better with a smile, so I've heard."

"But not with a false, creepy smile." Temari said. At this, Sai stopped smiling and Yamato cancelled the wooden cage with yet another sigh.

'_Three strong, aggressive girls in one team… I can already see the day when all of them will have their periods at the same time…I'm sooooo dead, and so are you, Kakashi-senpai…'_

"Ok, since we know about each other a little more, now let's get to the main reason of this meeting." Yamato declared, getting up.

"And what would that be?" Naruko asked. Yamato crossed his hands on his chest.

"Sakura was able to get some information from Sasori. Thanks to this, we know that Sasori was supposed to meet with Orochimaru's spy on Tenchi Bridge. We have a chance to finally catch that snake."

"And get Sasuke back." Naruko mumbled, getting a worried look from everyone except Sai.

Yamato nodded.

"Yes. But we must hurry. Prepare enough gear for a few days and let's meet at the gate tomorrow at 5 A.M."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I<strong>

"SASUKE!"

'_It was supposed to be a simple mission. Under disguise as the spy, find out the location of Orochimaru's base and infiltrate it, find any kind of useful information and get back to the rendezvous point. But things got complicated pretty fast.'_

"Hmph, you're weak. Probably even weaker then when we fought at the Valley of the End."

'_I came back to Konoha because of her. I saved her from her living hell and wanted to support her. Help her achieve her dreams and help her live a normal life.'_

"Why won't you come back to the village?"

"Didn't you say back then that you also hate that place?"

"That's true… but I found something that's worth living for and that's worth living there for."

'_I wanted to understand her. I wanted to be there for her.'_

"Naïve."

'_But as I saw a broken, crying Naruko when she came back to her room after the mission… I realized that before we can truly understand each other…there are still many obstacles to overcome… '_

***Konoha, Naruto and Temari's flat, Temari's room***

It was night and Temari was laying on her bed, trying to get some sleep. However, her mind kept drifting back to their last mission. As if the situation with Sasuke didn't complicate things enough, who could have thought that the spy would be Kabuto himself, Yamato's cover would be blown and Naruko would grow 4 tails? That painful shriek still rang in her ears whenever she thought about it. And that face when Naruko heard that she had hurt Sakura... They also learned that Sai was one of Danzo's spy… That mission had gone so wrong in so many ways….

'_I just hope that Naruko doesn't beat herself up. It wasn't her fault…'_

*THUD*

"DAMN!"

"Why I'm not surprised?"Temari sighed under her breath as she tossed aside the covers and got up. She simply wore a violet top and cream colored shorts. She knew what that sound was and hurried to Naruko's room to find the blond girl with a big bump on her head, continuing to read the thick scrolls strewn before her with only the candle light on the desk to illuminate the words. In a short time, Naruko's room had become full of books and scrolls that she brought up from her family's library room. All of the scrolls she was currently looking at were about jutsu or the history of her clan. Whenever she wasn't training or away on missions, she spent the larger part of her free time studying. Temari looked back and forth between Naruko and the room, amazed that she had so many scrolls lying around. The Uzumaki heiress wore black pants and a white top, her hair slightly in disarray, falling free down her back. Her room was simple: a bed, a small wardrobe and a desk. There was also a small table in the middle of the room but it was almost completely covered by books and opened scrolls.

"Naruko, why don't you get some sleep? It's 11 P.M already." Temari said as she took a few steps inside, hands on her hips.

"I can't sleep. I need to get stronger." Naruko answered, not taking her gaze from the scroll's content. "Sasuke was way stronger than both Sakura and I together, much stronger than all of us. If I want to take him back, I must get stronger and I know I will get stronger as I learn more about Uzushio's jutsu"

"I understand, but it's 11 P.M. Like I said already, you need to get some rest." The Suna kunoichi said as she came closer and placed her hand on Naruko's shoulder. "There's a time for everything and night is the time when we should rest. Besides, reading with only candlelight night after night can't be great for your eyes."

The whiskered girl sighed and put the scroll on the desk. She looked at it for a while and then turned her head upward to look at Temari. Her big, cerulean blue eyes sad and disappointed.

"It still bugs me, ya know?"

"I know." Temari answered as she looked at her with a warm smile. "But if you keep beating yourself about it, it won't change anything."

"I guess you're right." Naruko sighed as she blew the fire on the candle out and got up, stretching her arms. "You know what, I'm really thankful you're here with me. I feel more at peace than ever."

Temari blushed lightly, still smiling, grateful for the cover of darkness that hid the redness of her cheeks.

"No problem Naruko. As long as I'm here, I will help you with anything, you let me use your flat and you haven't taken a single ryo from me."

"You're not a problem Temari-san." Naruko answered as she shook her head. "After all, I felt lonely when Anko-nee moved in with Ayame-nee in their own apartment. At first I was happy, I had the whole flat to myself but after a few days, I got lonely, so it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"I'm happy to hear that. Ah, Kakashi-taichou is supposed to be back on duty tomorrow and I'm sure he will check all of my skills to see how well I fit in the team."

Naruko grinned, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei wasn't happy when he heard that excluding Sai, all of his students are now girls. But I don't know why Gai-sensei cried when I told him yesterday "

***Konoha Hospital, few days earlier***

Gai walked to Kakashi's room with a shougi board under his arm, ready to help kill the boredom of his friend.

"GET READY KAKASHI, I will win today!" Gai shouted, opening the doors.

Kakashi looked at him, closing his orange book and giving him a sign to come closer. Gai sat on his bed and looked at his rival.

"Something happened?" the bowl-headed jonin asked.

"Tsunade-sama came here to give me some news. It looks like I will get help as a team leader. Tenzo has been assigned to be my substitute when I am busy or just unable to do it myself."

"Good for you."

"I have also new team members. Two actually."

"REALLY?! Two youthful students?! YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" Gai exclaimed with his shining smile and thumb up.

"There's Sai, a boy from Anbu root. He was discovered to be one of Danzo's spies, his mission was to gather information and keep an eye on Naruko, but he promised to keep important information away from Danzo. If Tenzo believes him, then I will too."

"Hmm… Anbu Root member… interesting. Okay, what about the second new member?"

"Sabaku no Temari." Kakashi casually answered. Gai was ready to shout something but then he realized. Sabaku no Temari… The Kazekage's older sister… Sister...

"Wait a minute… Sakura, Naruko…and Temari…" and it hit him. " GYAAAAH! A WHOLE TEAM OF KUNOICHIS?!'

"HA! BEAT THAT GUY!" an overjoyed Kakashi shouted, pointing at the other Jonin who had fallen to his kness.

"GYAAAAAAH!"

***Back to the present***

Naruko shrugged her shoulders and took deep relaxing breath. _Better not think about it._

"Sai is a member of Root, so he won't be on every mission. Kakashi-sensei is gonna have a bad time." The Uzumaki heiress chuckled. "Ok, let's get some sleep. Good night Temari-chan."

"Good night, Naruko." Temari said as she waved to Naruko, leaving her room to return to her own.

'_Yeah…it's time to get some sleep'_

***Next morning, Training ground 7***

Sakura, Temari and Naruko waited for Kakashi at the usual designated time. While Naruko and Sakura were calm and cool, Temari was getting furious, never having been graced by the copycat's habits.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT HE'S THIS LATE?" the angry Suna blonde growled.

Temari wore fishnet kneesocks and a short sleeved violet kimono shirt. Her cleavage was covered by fishnet and a metal plate that also served to protect her chest and stomach. She wore her suna hitai-ate on her forehead, and her sand blonde hair in it's usual quadruple spiky pigtails.

"That's just the way Kakashi-sensei is. You'll get used to it eventually." Naruko answered, having decided to do some sit-ups while they waited. Naruko wore long black pants with wide legs and few pockets, a tight, black, long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved orange jacket with a couple of pockets on her chest and her clan emblem on the back. She wore her hitai-ate on her forehead, and the back of her hair put into a short ponytail and the rest separated into two parts, one on each side of her face. She had been putting it all into a long ponytail until she cut her hair to medium length when they came back from mission at Tenchi bridge, so a new style had been needed.

"He'll come within the next two hours, saying he got lost at the crossroad of life or that he helped some elder with groceries or that he met a black cat or something." Sakura sighed as she sat near a tree and leaned back.( no changes in Sakura appearance )

"Then why are we here on time?!" the angry sand kunoichi yelled. "We could've gotten here at least half an hour late, or even an hour!"

"He can be late, we can't." Naruko answered as she looked at Temari, who had her arms crossed on her chest, foot angrily tapping on the ground. "Somehow, he'd know that we were late and later we'd be punished for it. Learned that the hard way."

Temari groaned and sat on the ground. This was insane! She thought that the son of the legendary White Fang, Sharingan Kakashi, would be more amazing. Kami she didn't know what she expected exactly, but she didn't expect him to be such a slacker.

"And it's always like this?" she asked her teammates. Naruko stopped her exercises for a while and looked into space.

"Almost, if I remember correctly, Kakashi-sensei wasn't late… maybe five times?" To which, she received a nod from Sakura.

The older blonde groaned and fell on her back.

"Just great."

***1 Hour later***

Naruko was sparring with her clones and practicing her Chakra Chains.

"**Chakra Chains Jutsu!**"

Naruko thrust her hand forward and a gold chakra chain erupted from her open palm and shot straight into the clone, the chain wrapping around fake. Naruko pulled her hand back, forcing the clone to fly straight at her. Naruko ran forward and slammed her fist straight into the clone's guts, making the fake Naruko groan loudly and poof out. Mere seconds later, another clone erupted from the groun, with a Rasengan in her palm. Naruko jumped high in the air and shot the chain straight at the clone and as it wrapped around it, the original growled and turned around, slamming it onto the ground with a loud crack, defeating it. As Naruko landed she started to gasp loudly for air.

"Dammit, I still waste too much chakra for these chains." She hissed, calming down.

That was when Kakashi shinshuned into the clearing. His visible eye smiled.

"Yo. I'm sorry, I got lost…"

"AT THE CROSSROAD OF LIFE, YEAH, WE KNOW! " Both Sakura and Naruko shouted, making the cyclop jonin sweatdrop.

All three of them walked over to stand before him.

"Ok ladies, let's get down to business." Kakashi announced, making the girls stand still. He looked at the suna kunoichi first. "First of all, Temari-san, I want to welcome you to Team Kakashi. I'm really glad that you decided to join my team." He said bowing lightly. Temari bowed in return.

"I'm also honored, Kakashi-taichou. I can't wait to work with the son of the famous White Fang."

"Thank you." Kakashi said, lightly sighing. '_Once again, they compare me to you, otou-san.' _"Let's get to the next point. Naruko…are those are your new clothes?" the confused jonin asked, looking at his blonde student. Naruko spun around quickly and grinned.

"Yep, I found them in my mom's closet. They fit perfectly. They're only little tight in… certain areas "

'_Of course'. _Both Kakashi and Temari sighed.

"Anyways, I want to congratulate you your status as the Uzumaki Clan heiress." Kakashi continued with an eye smile.

Naruko smiled and bowed. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei"

"I also saw that you managed to summon chakra chains. Your mother would be proud of you."

"There's still long way to go before I master those chains but I will do my best." Naruko answered with a goofy grin.

Kakashi smiled with his visible eye. '_That girl…most people would have broken after the things you were forced to go through…and yet you can still smile like nothing happened…you're very strong Naruko.'_

Kakashi turned his gaze on the pinkette. "Sakura, how are you feeling? I heard you got hurt on the last mission"

Naruko flinched and looked away while Sakura looked at her teammate with worry. Kakashi noticed it. He knew what happened at Tenchi bridge and knew that Naruko felt bad about hurting Sakura. He decided to talk with her later. '_I will talk with her tomorrow about it'_

"I'm fine. I just needed to rest." Sakura answered. Kakashi nodded and turned his gaze on Temari.

"Ok. Temari-san, I want to see what you can do. "

"I'm not gonna go easy." She said with a smirk.

"I never said you should" Kakashi said, taking a battle stance.

***A few hours later, Ichiraku Ramen***

"So, how's it going?" Teuchi asked, giving both blondes their orders.

"Thanks Teuchi-ojiji." Naruko thanked as she took her chopsticks and started to eat.

"Good. We trained with Kakashi-taichou all morning" Temari asnwered. "We have some free time now."

"Kakashi-sensei said he'll train me and help me create my own jutsu!" Naruko added, bouncing in the seat. "So freaking cool!"

"You seem very excited." Teuchi said with a smile.

"You bet! Kakashi-sensei never trained me personally. He always trained Sasuke while me and Sakura trained on our own. Finally I'll get my piece of the cake!" she said with stars in her eyes.

'_It's nice to see her in a good mood. Who knows? Maybe I'll take her somewhere this evening orsome other evening, if nothing comes up.'_

"You need strength, so eat up! You won't be the next Hokage without strength!" Teuchi excitedly shouted.

"If I become the next Hokage, the first thing I'll do will be to recommend your ramen'tebbayo!"

"That's my girl!" Teuchi said as he ruffled her blond hair making her grin widely.

"By the way, where's Ayame-san?" Temari asked. "I was sure that she'd be here."

"Yep, she should be here but Anko-chan came back from her mission earlier so she asked me to cover her for a little while. They want to finish preparing for their wedding."

"It's nice to hear that somebody's getting married." Temari said with a gentle smile. "Especially when it comes to lesbians. I'm truly amazed that both Anko-san and Ayame-san have the courage to go through with their wedding."

"And I'm not." Answers Teuchi. "When I talked with Anko about the nature of their relationship, she told me the truth. I won't lie to you girls, I was ready to throw her out, but after I heard what she had to say, I felt that she is the right one for Ayame."

"And what did she tell you, Teuchi-san?"

Teuchi closed his eyes and smiled.

"She said, 'I'll do everything to make your daughter happy. I'll even sell my soul to devil if it's necessary.' She said it with so much strength and confidence that I knew she was telling the truth. That was six years ago and now, they're getting married."

'_They waited six years?' _Temari thought. '_Was it because they weren't absolutely sure about this?'_

"They had some ups and downs, they were breaking up and getting back together every time I looked up. Heh, love is crazy stuff." Teuchi chuckled.

"Love is amazing." Naruko said. And immediately, the fan mistress felt something was odd. Naruko smiled and her voice sounded cheerful… but it was all a mask. That smile… so sad and painful, her voice… so full of shame and regret. "I wonder if I'll find true love too someday."

"You will Naruko, you'll see. I'm sure of it." Teuchi said as he placed a hand on her head. "You're a strong, beautiful, amazing girl."

Naruko chuckled. "Thanks Teuchi-ojiji."

'_Something's not right. And Teuchi-san felt it as well, but I'm not surprised. After what she has been through, I knew Naruko's mentality would be a disaster. I should be careful. I don't want to push or force her to do something. But I don't know what to do. I have a feeling I should talk with her but I'm afraid if I will do anything she'll shut herself off and won't open up to me ever again. I told her that I love her and we almost kissed, but she still hasn't given me an answer, I won't push her, there's time for everything but… What do I do?_ _Naruko's behavior is completely normal. She laughs, she jokes, she smiles, she gets angry, she acts like a normal girl and yet, I have a feeling she's hiding something. That once again, she's putting on a mask so people would stop worrying about her. Naruko…'_

***The training ground, two hours later***

"Try to dodge THIS!"

Temari swung her fan and sent the next series of wind scythes hurdling in Naruko's direction. Naruko evaded the attacks, trying to make her way to her opponent, but Temari kept sending the next series of attacks, one after another. She hated to admit it, but Temari was a tough opponent.

"I'm not going to give up just yet! Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruko created dozens of clones that spread out in every direction and started to run toward Temari.

'_She's trying to distract me. Nice try…but…'_

When all of the clones were close enough, Temari spun and swung her fan, creating a blast of wind with herself in the center, dispelling all the clones at once. That was when Naruko shot a chakra chain at her from behind, and it wrapped itself around her waist. She felt a sharp pull and found herself flying to Naruko.

"I finally got ya!"

Temari turn around and smirked.

"NOT SO FAST!"

She closed and gripped her fan and, once she was in range, used it as a club and barely hit Naruko. Barely, only because Naruko ducked at the last second. As Temari flew past her, she opened her fan again and swung it one last time, sending a blast of wind straight at Naruko's back. In the end, both of them crashed against a tree, groaning loudly and falling onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Naruko asked as she ran to help Temari get on her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Temari answered, massaging her back. "How about you?"

"I've been in worse condition than this. " She said. "So, let's call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's get back home." Temari said as she picked up her fan. Both girls smiled and started on their way home.

The sun was slowly going down, making the normally blue sky turn orange as shadows began to creep up on all the buildings.

As they walked through the streets, Temari couldn't stop thinking.

She wasn't surprised but Naruko was a really amazing fighter. She didn't expect any less from the person who defeated Shukaku but still, Naruko was something. According to Anko, Naruko is a smart girl, there were times when she was dumb and acted under impulse, but most of the time she's collected and careful. And she's incredibly shy when it comes to casual physical contact. Holding hands, sudden hugs and things like that would make her shut in herself. Only her stepsisters are able to hold her hands but neither of them can suddenly hug her from behind. Temari wasn't surprised by that fact. After all those years of being raped and beaten, she's scared of physical contact. She also noticed Naruko takes long showers. Almost half an hour is set aside for each. Anko's voice choed in her head. " '_Naruko feels dirty whenever she looks at her body. She told me about it. She sometimes sees herself covered in sperm and blood.' That's understandable.' _She thought _'She feels impure, dirty, she can still feel all of those hands groping her body and she simply feels disgusted.' _

As they were passing by the streets, few people commented Naruko's height and Temari nearly laughed. '_I just realized… I'm older and yet, whenever we're side by side like this, I look like the younger one.'_

While Temari had 5.42 ft of height, Naruko was 5.50 ft tall, had athletic, muscular and curvy body and her golden hair shone healthily in the sun. She thought that Naruko would be addicted to ramen but she wasn't. She still liked ramen, it was her favorite meal, but she ate healthy so her body would get all the nutrients that she needed. She was simply a healthy and strong girl.

"Naruko-neechan!"

They both turned around to see Konohamaru running to them. The brunette boy with the blue scarf was grinning like always at the sight of his older mentor. Temari saw an instant smile grow on Naruko's face, a true smile.

Konohamaru was a good boy in Temari's eyes. He was always happy to help Naruko whenever and however he could, he even helped her move in to her new apartment and didn't complain once. Yet, he treated Naruko like an older sister, she was his mentor and rival but also a friend. Something like siblings.

"Naruko-nee, how are you?" Konohamaru asked, taking gasps of air.

"Good, but why did you ran so fast? I wasn't going anywhere." Naruko asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"I wanted to ask you something" he answered. "Can you give me some training next week?"

"I would love to Konohamaru-kun, but I can't." Naruko said apologetically. "I'm going to start creating a new jutsu under Kakashi-sensei tomorrow and I don't know how long it will take. "

"WOW, A NEW JUTSU?!" he exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "So fricking cool!"

"Yeah I know, right?" she says ruffling his hair. "I will help you as soon as I finish my training, ok?" Naruko asked, ruffling his hair. He nodded in reply. "Cool, now quick, go home. You have to rest for tomorrow."

"Ok, c'ya latter, Naruko-nee, Temari-san." Konohamaru said as he waved to them, jumping onto the roofs and disappearing. Naruko sighed and closed her eyes.

"I bet you're wondering why I like him so much, huh?" she asked as they started to walk once again.

"I won't say I'm not curious." Temari answered.

"You see, when I met Konohamaru-"

"Oh, gimme a break _Genderless_."

Suddenly, the air changed. Naruko froze and her eyes widened in fear.

'_That voice…no…it can't be…'_

Naruko turned around in a hurry and saw a person she never expected to see again.

Before them was blonde haired girl with ruby red eyes. Her outfit was very revealing, a bright and tight yellow top that almost revealed her d-cup breasts, black hotpants and white high heels. She was smiling, looking at Naruko with a predatory look.

"Long time no see, eh, Naruko?"

"No…It can't be…" Naruko weakly whispered, she was pale like a wall, and her body started to tremble horribly. Temari stepped between them, glaring at the new arrival with fire in her eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Temari.

"Me?" asked girl putting both hands manicured hands on her hips "I'm Shizuka Hirashimi. Old _friend_ of our dear Naruko. Right, Naruko?"

"Why are you here?! You moved out from village ten years ago!" shouted Naruko in fear. Images of all these horrible memories, so called 'punishment' that humiliated her, that revealed her secret to so many people. Tear instantly gathered in her eyes.

"Aww, did you miss me? I missed you, glad to see you're still around. And I didn't forget about that little…'package' between your legs" she said, licking her lips and looking at Naruko crotch area. Temari, having had enough, stepped forward and roared.

"Listen you bitch, I don't care who you are but you don't touch her, understood?!"

"Oh my" giggled Shizuka looking at her with a wide smile. "Look who we have here? Finally hired some idiot as bodyguard?"

"Even if so, what's your problem? I suggest you answer before me being here becomes a real problem." Temari snapped back, making Shizuka laugh.

"Problem? Bitch please, that's not a problem. Actually, it's a pleasant surprise that I'll enjoy in our little _game_"

Temari felt shivers running through her spine. '_Game? What the hell is wrong with her? I don't like the look she's giving me and Naruko. Something's wrong with her…'_

"But don't worry, my little pawns. This is just the beginning. I will give you something extra and I'll let you make the first move." Shizuka said as she turned around and started to walk away. "So, c'ya later. Especially you Naruko, I can't wait to see how our little game ends."

Looking at how Shizuka walked away, Temari couldn't stop the feeling that both of them had stepped inside of a typhoon that would make them cry before the end of it. Turning around, she saw Naruko sitting on the ground with tears running down her cheeks, her skin pale and eyes wide in fear. She crouched before her and lightly shook her.

"Naruko, are you okay?"

Naruko didn't answer. "_She broke her. She only showed up and Naruko shut in herself like that. Damn…who is that bitch?"_

"C'mon Naruko" she said, helping Naruko get up. She picked her up, bridal style, holding onto her tightly as she jumped onto the rooftops. She needed to get to the people that could help her bring Naruko back.

***Anko and Ayame's flat***

Anko and Ayame were in the kitchen, washing dishes .

Planning their wedding had been taking up the larger part of their daily activities, both of them were also working and with their jam packed schedules, they couldn't see their stepsister as much as they wanted.

Anko was wearing brown pants and a white t-shirt, her violet hair falling to her shoulders while Ayame wore her work-apron, a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Man, I'm tired." Ayame sighed. "I never thought that preparing a wedding would be so much work and not to mention, plain annoying with all the people we have to deal with."

"Don't remind me" Anko groaned, drying the dishes. "I was almost ready to kill that faggot by the end. "

"By the way, are our dresses ready?" asks brunette.

Anko titled her head as she recalled the events of the day. "Yeah, both dresses are ready."

"What about Naruko and Temari-san's dresses?"

"Temari-san's dress is ready, and about Naruko… she told me she will wear a tuxedo."

"Why she doesn't want to wear a dress? Every woman wants to wear a dress!"

"Naruko isn't 100% woman, you forgot?" Anko mentioned, making Ayame sigh sadly. "And I'm not surprised. With her condition, she feels like a man, acts like a man and… well… she's 100% tomboy."

"I know but…."

Her answer was interrupted by quick and loud knocking. Anko dried her hands on her apron and rushed to the door. When she opened it she saw Temari, gasping for air and Naruko in the arms of the older girl, her eyes wide and empty.

"We have a problem." Temari was able to get out.

"C'mon girls, get inside, quick." Anko said, biting her lower lip. Temari carried her inside and Anko directed them to the living room, where Temari sat Naruko up on the couch. Ayame came in with a plate in her hands but she almost dropped it when she saw Naruko. '_What the…?'_

The younger girl was totally absent. Her eyes were looking into space, her body like a puppet.

"What happened?" Anko asked, sitting beside Naruko and lightly shaking the girl. Without effect.

"We were coming back from training and suddenly, some blonde girl appeared and Naruko became like this almost instantly." Temari answered.

"Blonde girl?" Ayame repeated, analyzing what was said.

"Yeah, she was civil but when she talked…I felt like I was listening to some psycho. That girl is dangerous as hell" Temari said, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Do you know her name?" Anko asked, looking worriedly at her young stepsister.

"Yeah, she said her name is Shizuka Hirashimi."

*CRACK*

***Five minutes later***

"So, that Shizuka girl has bullied Naruko since kindergarten?"

"Correct."

Anko and Temari were sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee after the shattered pieces of the glass plate had been cleaned up, while Ayame had taken Naruko to the bathroom to try to somehow comfort the girl.

Anko wasn't happy; she looked lost in her thoughts. Subconsciously, she was gripping her cup really tight, and Temari was sure that if the snake mistress added any more strength, the poor cup would start to break.

"She's the reason why Naruko is like that. I think Shizuka revealed Naruko's secret in kindergarten and that's where it started. I can't believe she's come back to Konoha. I was sure that she wouldn't come back ever again."

"You were sure?" asked Temari looking at older woman.

Anko give her quick glance and closed her eyes sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It was when I found about Naruko's… condition." She started "It was back in her academy days, she hadn't come back from classes and it was almost evening. I thought she'd gotten detention or something, so I went to the academy but I couldn't find her. But when I was almost ready to leave, I heard the laughing of some brats. I followed the sound and I found Shizuka and her companions in a classroom toward the back of the academy, torturing Naruko. She was naked, tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged, while all of them called her names and beat her, even her… extra part. I remember that when I showed up they ran through the window, leaving me alone with Naruko. That was the night I found out about her situation. Since that time, I knew that I had to do something and I searched for a long time until I found a way. "

"You kidnapped her and left her in some unknown village?" Temari asked.

"Yes... wait! WHAT? NO?!" Anko answered with red cheeks. "I'm not that bad. I disguised myself as her father's boss and convinced the company to make a new Headquarters in a faraway village and told them it had been decided to name Shizuka's father as the new boss because the old one was going to retire. They left the village a week after my proposal. And now… she's back."

The longer she thought about it, Temari couldn't understand one thing. Something so simple, yet so complicated.

"I don't get it. Why won't Naruko just beat Shizuka? She's stonger then her. Hell, Shizuka is a civilian!" she growled.

"The reason is the same as when it came to Kirigaya. Fear." Anko answered, getting up and turning to the window, her arms crossed on her breasts. "Naruko is scared. Shizuka is probably the reason why it all even happened. If not for Shizuka, I'm sure that Krigaya wouldn't have found out about her. When they were kids, Naruko was defenseless and weak. She was shy and scared while Shizuka was wild and troublesome. You know, _that_ type."

"Sadly, yes." Temari replied. She knew that type very well; there were quite a few bitchy kunoichi in Suna who wanted to make Gaara their little pet when he became Kazekage. There wasn't a day when one of them didn't try to drug him with an aphrodisiac in a cake or something. _"I just hope that Matsuri finally confesses her feelings for him soon. I need to talk with her the next time I'm in Suna."_

"Naruko is strong." Anko started, still looking out the window. "She's loyal and kind but she's a closed person, she's afraid of showing her true self to people, she has been hounded since childhood. She knows she's stronger, she know she can beat Shizuka, she knows she can beat anyone who threatens her like that. But she's scared… the memories of bullying, fear, shame, helplessness…it all returns and practically paralyzes her."

"And there's also Kyuubi…" Temari mentioned. She knew what Anko was trying to say…at least she thought she knew….

"Yes, Kyuubi is also a problem. I'm sure he's feeding Naruko some bullshit, trying to get into her head." Anko sighed. "But Naruko is smart; she knows that Kyuubi is just trying to mess her up. She won't fall for that demon's words. I'm sure of it. I'm more concerned about her personal demons…"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Temari asked. Anko turned around and looked at her with a serious, yet concerned, gaze.

"Naruko must overcome her fear. She must confront Shizuka on her own and win. That's the only way for her to overcome her fear and the only way for her to finally live a normal life."

"Easier said than done." Temari stated, taking a sip from her cup. "There's also a part where she must accept herself. She won't overcome her fear if she can't accept herself."

"I know." Anko sighed tiredly. She sat on the chair and leaned her head on the shoulder, closing her eyes. "Sadly, I can't help her. She must do it on her own. Ayame, Teuchi and I will accept her, no matter what. She's like a granddaughter to Teuchi, and a stepsis for Ayame and for me… she's the reason that I'm here today. Without her, I would've probably been dead a long time ago. "

"Don't talk like that." Temari said. "You're a strong woman, Anko-san."

"Thank you Temari-san, but I know I'm right." She sadly chuckled. "I changed thanks to her. I changed for her and for Aya-chan. But now Naruko needs motivation, a reason to confront her fears. And until she finds it, she'll be the way she is."

"What should we do?" Anko sat up and looked at Temari with serious gaze.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to say if I'm merely assuming, but if I'm right, you feel something towards Naruko, right?"

Temari blushed and looked at the corner of the room.

"Is it so obvious?" Temari mumbled, hiding her blush.

"Oh believe me, for me and a few other people it is." Anko answered, smiling "But it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm glad that there's someone in the world who has fallen in love with her."

Temari dropped her head, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"But I'm not sure if she loves me." Temari sadly said. Anko looked surprised. "I said I love her, that's true but she never answered. We even almost kissed back then but since I moved in, neither of us picked up our talk about it. I don't want to push her, I'm afraid that she'll shut herself off and that I'll lose her. I don't want that."

Anko analyzed the younger girl. Temari was having a real dilemma. She loved Naruko beyond her own understanding, it was obvious and she was really concerned about her well being.

'_She really wants to help her… '_

Anko stood up and came closer to the younger girl. Temari looked at Anko, who gestured for her to get up. Temari stood to face Anko.

"Anko-san?"

Anko gently smiled and wrapped her hands around Temari, hugging her and shocking the young girl.

It was a gentle, warm hug. Yet, it felt so…strong.

"Um…Anko-san?"

Anko released the hug and put her hands on Temari's arms.

"Naruko is a smart girl. She knows what you feel toward her. She'll talk with you about it when she's ready for it. Just as you have your nightmares, she has hers."

"I know. But I want to help her. What should I do?"

"Just be there for her. And support her. "

"That's it?" the dumbfounded girl asked.

"That's it. You see, for me and you that's something simple, but for her it's a big thing."

Temari thought about it for a while and realized Anko was right. If Naruko needed anything, it's support. She suffered all these years for her friends. She endured that pain and hid behind a smile so her friends wouldn't have to worry about her. Still, she's afraid that if her friends find out about her body, they'll leave her and her hell will start once again. It was so obvious, why hadn't she thought of it?

"I understand." Answers Temari.

No more than a few seconds later, Ayame and Naruko came into the kitchen. Naruko still looked pale and scared, but at least she could walk and talk by herself. Temari took a step closer to Naruko.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked. Naruko nodded and took a step closer, smiling weakly.

"Yeah…everything's fine."

Anko looked at Ayame, who gently shook her head.

"Girls, it's late. Go get some sleep." Ayame said, taking her place beside Anko.

"Great idea." Anko said with a smile, turning her gaze to Naruko and giving her a cocky smirk. "After all, somebody is going to create a new jutsu tomorrow, right?"

Temari didn't expect it, but Naruko blushed lightly. And on her pale cheeks it looked so pinkish that it was almost cute. The color of her skin started to slowly come back.

"It's nothing." Naruko muttered. Anko pounced and caught Naruko's head under her arm.

"Yes it is! My little girl is getting stronger! I'm so proud of you!"

All of them smiled and laughed. Suddenly, the heavy atmosphere disappeared, laughs filled the kitchen, a good mood took over the bad and Naruko seemed to forget about her encounter, if not fully, then at least for that moment.

"Girls, I have something for you." Ayame said, giving them two envelopes. Naruko took hers and opened it. Inside was an invitation. She read it out loud.

"'You are invited to Ayame Ichiarku and Anko Mitarashi's wedding at 'Golden Bell' …. 'NEXT WEEK?!' "

"Yep" Anko proudly answered, releasing Naruko's head and embracing Ayame, who blushed heavily. "Next week we will officially be a married couple! Anko and Ayame Mitarashi!"

"And here comes our question." Ayame started. "Will you be our bridesmaids?"

"Us?" Temari asked, looking at a surprised Naruko and next at her stepsister. "Both of us?"

"Yes, both of you." Anko said. "Plus, Naruko, we want you to give us our wedding rings at the ceremony."

Naruko's eyes widened and her face reddened in seconds, her skin fully coming back to its' natural color.

"ME?! Why?"

"Let me see here…" Anko started, closing her eyes. "You're our stepsister, you're the reason why we met, thanks to you we're having this wedding, we love you… did I leave out anything sweetie?"

"And you're irreplaceable to us." Ayame added with a warm smile. Anko snapped her fingers and opened her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right, irreplaceable, thanks darling." Anko said, kissing Ayame on the cheek after which she turned her gaze to the two young girls. "So, you two in?"

Temari and Naruko looked at each other with wide eyes and gentle smiles.

"Everything is already prepared, right?" Naruko asked.

"You bet." Anko asked.

"Then we don't have any other choice." Temari sighed, shrugging her shoulders and giving the couple a smile.

Both women grinned and came to them, hugging them tightly, so tight that Temari could swear one of her lungs wanted to jump out from her. When Anko and Ayame released their hugs, the snake mistress ran deeper into the apartment and in a flash, came back with a little dark-blue box in her hand. She walked to Naruko, took her palm and placed the box in it.

"Here. Protect it." Anko said, closing Naruko fingers on it. "It won't open until I use my chakra on it so don't try to open it."

"I won't. I promise." Naruko said, looking at the box, mesmerized by the thought of what was inside, what the rings looked like.

"Keep your invitations. Show them to the guard on the wedding day, they will let you inside." Ayame added.

"What?! Security!? At the wedding?!" a surprised Temari asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to but looks like I have no choice." Anko answered, scratching the back of her neck. "After all, the snake whore is getting married. Who knows what could happen?"

"Don't talk about yourself like that." Ayame pouted, her face making Anko smile apologetically.

"Sorry honey. Either way, get back to your beds girls. It's almost 10 PM already. " Anko gently ordered, looking at the kitchen clock.

"Ok, then. We'll get going" Naruko said, putting the box with the wedding rings in the pocket of her pants and Temari nodded in agreement.

***Naruko and Temari's Apartment, Half an hour later***

Both blondes got inside, took off their shoes and entered the kitchen.

"I'm starving." Temari groaned, opening the fridge. "Naruko, want something to eat?"

"To be honest, I'm not in the mood for food." She answered, grabbing a glass and pouring water in it.

Temari took some cheese and ham from the fridge and looked worriedly at her younger friend. Naruko was still feeling weak and she was still a little pale. The Suna princess sighed, put the ingredients on the counter and came closer to Naruko, who looked at her with a little shame in her gaze.

"Don't be scared Naruko." Temari said, smiling warmly. "You're going to train under Kakashi-taichou, I will pick you up every day at 6pm and I will come with you tomorrow to the first session."

"You don't need to." Naruko bluntly stated. "I'm not 5 years old, I can take care of myself."

"I never said you're five years old. And I don't do it because I need to. I want to." the older girl admitted, ruffling the younger's hair. Naruko pouted and turned her head, avoiding Temari gaze. Temari sighed and took her hand from the younger's head. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing happened." Naruko said, still not looking at her. They both were silent for a minute. Naruko waited for Temari's words while said Suna princess waited for Naruko's move. Finally, Naruko finished her glass of water and started to walk. "I'd better get some sleep. I don't want to be late to tomorrow training."

Temari sighed. Her appetite suddenly disappeared, so she put the ingredients back to the fridge and made her way to her room. She got into her bed and decided to get some sleep. But she couldn't. Her thoughts were running through her head like crazy.

'_Naruko, what's happening? Why won't you tell me? After everything what happened, I thought we were closer than before. I thought you trusted me in some manner. And yet… you treat me like some stranger…why?'_

She suddenly heard a loud thud and a muffled scream. Silence for a long time. And then, a muffled cry and another pained scream. Next, thud after thud on the floor as various items were either thrown or knocked down, and then what sounded like hands pounding against the wall amongst uncovered crying and screaming. The next thing she heard was Naruko's broken voice.

"Why? Why am I like this?"

The pounding and screaming stopped, but Temari could still hear sobbing. Naruko cried for a few minutes, but she finally got up and went to her bed, the slight creaking giving that away. But unlike Naruko, who fell asleep after a few minutes, exhausted by her episode, Temari didn't. Not for a long time…

"Naruko…"

***Anko and Ayame's apartment, the same time***

"Damn…my back hurts" Anko groaned, taking her bra off and putting on a white top and black, lacy panties.

"Let me guess, you were slammed against the ground or something?" asked Ayame from the bed, she wore a white, short sleeved shirt and white panties.

"Something" answered Anko getting in the bed and cuddling her fiancé.

Ayame wrapped her hands around Anko, letting her head rest between her breasts.

"Just a week, and these here will be mine." Anko said, inhaling the scent from between Ayame's breasts. The brunette blushed madly and gently slammed her hand on Anko's head making the woman chuckle lightly.

"Mou, Anko-chan, how could you? They've been yours from the start" Ayame said, pouting.

"I know, I know." Anko said, sighing deeply.

Ayame expected another dirty comment but she found Anko silent, lost deep in her thoughts. She caressed her locks, making Anko purr lightly.

"Something's wrong, Anko-chan?" Ayame gently asked.

"I'm worried."

"About Naruko?"

"Yeah."

"I'm worried too." She admitted. "When I heard Shizuka came back to the village, my heart stopped."

"That girl is a bitch. She was a bitch back then and I don't expect anything good from her return"

"Neither do I. But the only thing we can do is wait." Ayame sighed.

"I hate waiting. All of this waiting is killing me."

"I know. Let's get some sleep. We'll be busy tomorrow."

"Yeah, we gotta deliver all those invitations to our friends."

"And order flowers…"

"What?! I thought we ordered them already."

"Yeah but that flower shop said they won't make it in time."

"So that means … I must go to that Yamanaka blondie."

"Yep."

"Damn it… I can feel that headache already…"

"Hehe, don't worry, it won't be so bad."

"I sure hope so."

"So, we're calling it a day?"

"Yeah. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight honey."

***Somewhere in Konoha***

Shizuka picked up the glass of sake from her desk and drank it in one gulp.

"Damn, that is good." She said, licking her lips.

She got up and looked at her large map of Konoha. There were some places marked with crosses, circles, triangles and square. At each place there were small descriptions and many photos. Many were of Naruko, others were of her friends, relatives or simple shots of the marked places.

"Take your time and enjoy your sanity as long as you can, Naruko Uzumaki. But make your moves carefully. One wrong move, and our little game could end earlier than anyone expects." The girl chuckled. "But I must say, I didn't expect that Suna bitch to be here. It forces me to change a few rules and plans, but this only makes the game more interesting. But still, I've already decided who will be my first target."

Shizuka looked at the clock as both hands hit 12. Midnight.

"So, let our game begin, _Genderless_."

Kunai hit the target and finding out where it hit, girl smiled wide.

"Fufufu…perfect."

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Liked it? Loved it? <strong>WRITE A REVIEW! AND LET ME AND IGIVENOGUESS WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! <strong>

Next chapter will be in next month. I have tons for work with school, other fics and many other things ( also my birthday is comming soon and my GF is getting crazy...i don't know why).

**C'ya soon!**


	2. Chapter II

**Hi, i'm alive! HAHAHAH! WITH ALMOST 12K WORDS OF UPDATE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *EVIL LAUGH***

Yeah but let's be honest:

**I'm sory for this late update.** There's few reasons behind this like life, school and...well..a fact that **BOTH BETA READERS DECIDED TO ABANDON ME WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD! THANK YOU! **

Chapter was ready in OCTOBER ALREADY but since it required correcting and such i deciced to publish it at november so i send it to one of beta readers and...yeah...time pass and after new year, no response so far, ya can only imagine how it felt.

I'll be honest i was having bad time, both as a writer, at school and personal life.

But i decided in december "Fuck this'. Nobody helped me with first part of _Genderless_ and somehow it was succes. I can make it. So i started correting it by myself but since i was having mid-terms exams and there were Christmas and New Year Eve i was away from chapters and...yeah. That's the story...

**I still search for beta readers but this time i don't want persons with blank accounts(read. no stories published). If you're blank page don't even try,i won't even talk to you.**Ok, without further delaying, here it is.

**WARNING! CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! (**why did i even put this here, it's rated M, duh )

* * *

><p><strong>GENDERLESS II<strong>

**CHAPTER II**

* * *

><p>***Konoha, few years earlier***<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no sweat, 100% safety."

Two jonins were walking in the night , their direction was unused public toilet.

"Who told you this?" asked one of them.

"Don't worry man, it's trusted source. I mean, you can fuck loli pussy for 9000 ryos! And even cum inside, what can be wrong with it?"

"I think that's some false action, you know, to catch pedophiles and such."

"Don't worry. Oh, it's here, like she said, there's a sign."

They stood now before old public toilet, before doors was sign 'Out of use.' But looking in small windows placed under roof, you could see that lights were on. Both jonins came inside and were surprised with what was inside.

On the wall straight before them, in one of the stalls, was siiting little blonde girl with tight crotchless black panties that revealed her glistening from juices pussy, she was blindfolded and gaged, on her face glistening traces of tears, on her body were signs like 'trans bitch' , 'genderless' , 'cocksucker' written with black marker. On their left were three seven, maybe eight, years old girls and two big bodyguards, each of them could reach ceiling of toilet with his head.

"So you came after all." Said girl at the center, blondie in pink skirt and white top.

"So that's true?" asked first jonin. "I pay you 9000 ryos…"

"And you can fuck her bitchy loli pussy till your balls dry." Finished blondie with a smirk.

She knew that they wanted a girl so Shizuka put Naruko's condom covered penis under henge and now it looked like a path of blonde pubic hair. Yeah, you can ask from where few years old girl got pubic hair but none of her clients never asked. They were thinking with their dicks after all.

"What's the catch?" asked second jonin crossing hands over his chests.

"Excuse me?" said blondie putting hands on her hips and glaring at jonin.

"You're some jonins under henge to catch pedophiles, right?" continue second jonin. "It's too real to be true."

Blondie snapped her fingers with a smirk. One of her bodyguards came over blonde , unzipped his pants and mounted his penis in her pussy with a painful yell of little girl. He started to ravish her little body, his thrust were making her jump and force of the thrust was making her tinny body shake.

"No catches, no spying, we're not jonins under disguise." Said blondie with a triumph. "Each of you pay 9000 ryos and you can us her as you like. Blowjob, pussy, anal, DP, pissing, fisting, whatever, she's yours till you dry."

Both jonins mouths dropped, they took out their wallets and took out cash they handed over to the blonde girl.

She once again snapped her fingers and man stopped raping tied girl. One of two girls that stood there came over and sucked bodyguard dick making him spurt his cum on her face.

"Thank you very much and remember. Shizuka-sama takes care about her pet. Don't hurt her." Said blonde with a smirk.

"No sweat." Said both jonins coming over her.

Blond girl body was trembling. She could hear their steps and their raging breaths. Her little body started to shake more closer they were.

"Who's going first?" asked one of them.

"You. You found out about it so you should be first." Answered second one.

"With a pleasure" said first.

She could hear how he pull down his zipper and wipe out his dick. She could feel how his hard head touch her moisture pussy. Her body stiffened and her lower lips shut.

_No…please…..no…._

"Look, she trembles. Lovely."

He placed his big hands on her little hips. His grip was strong and tight, painful.

Girl started to scream and jump but her movements were quickly stopped with painful and fierce slap in the face. So powerful that she was sure her cheek is coated with redness if not with blood.

"Heh, you're still resisting. I love it in bitches." He chuckled licking her neck. His dick jumped in excitement.

"So….let's go!"

_NOOOOOOOOO!_

***Naruko and Temari's flat, Naruko room, early morning ***

Naruko sprang up In her bed like spring. She was covered in sweat, tears gathered in her eyes and mouth opened in silent scream. She started to breath quickly but as she looked around herself she calmed down. It was her room, her bed, blanket, her pillows. Her place.

"It was only a dream…" she whispered hiding her face in hands.

_Why?_ She asked herself. _Why I dream about this?_

One of her hands traveled down her pants. She wasn't surprised with her discover, she wasn't also overjoyed with it.

Between her thighs was river of something wet that wasn't water and big, powerful tent that was sending unpleasant pulsing warmness through her body.

_Damn it!_

She slowly got up from her bed, her eyes clouded from growing arousing. Her erection was throbbing painfully, making her head spin. She never liked that sensation. She hated it, from the bottom of her heart.

With weak and slow movement, she leaned against the wall and started walking slowly in the direction of bathroom.

Each movement was making her penis shake and send unpleasant pulse trough her body. She wanted to scream from frustration but she was stopping herself from it. It was early in the morning and Temari was still sleeping. She didn't wanted to be seen in this condition by anyone. Even her stepsister.

When girl reached the bathroom, she quickly took off her clothes and left them on the ground, quickly entered the shower and let the water run. She hated mornings like that.

She looked down. First thing she saw were here C-cup breast with already hardened red nipples and her throbbing erection. Almost 8 inches long and 2 inches thick, red bulbous head was oozing with pre-cum that was slowly dripping on the ground from her fist-sized testicles.

"Why are you like this?" she growled with teeth grinding against each other. "You're good for nothing you useless pole of meat."

Dick jumped few times sending strong shivers through her body, making her lean back against the shower wall and slide on the ground.

**(AU NOTE: WARNING! LIME HERE! IF YA WANT TO SKIP, PRESS CTRL+F AND TYPE peanut )**

She could feel how her core is starting to burn, making her see white dots in her eyes. Her hands slowly reached down and captured the shaft in tight grip. Spark of electricity jumped from through her body, making her moan lightly. Still, her grip wasn't enough for her flesh.

She hated it. She hated her own body for this. She was a prisoner of her instincts. Instincts that was telling her to release her sexual frustration that gathered with her dream.

Her hands started to move up and down on her shaft. Big and hard piece of flesh was pulsing madly as she jerked herself off.

She picked up the speed, her hands spread the precum on her dick, giving her better friction and adding heat.

Her head became light, tongue rolled out from her mouth and eyes rolled inside her skull. She hated it, she hated it so much, yet, some depraved part of her loved it.

One of hands that wasn't jerking her off slowly reached her moisten pussy, making girl jump in surprise but quickly moan lightly, shiver spreading through her body. Her fingers started to pump in her, making her rise hips lightly and speeding up her jerking movements.

With shaky hand she took her finger from her pussy and took down the shower head. Putting stream on high gear, she directed stream straight at her pussy, what resulted in slight jump and high pitch squeal. Her dick leaked nice amount of precum and her hand started to jerk her faster.

"Dammnit, just go away!" she growled feeling as knot in her hips starting to tighten.

She jumped again, this time she changed position. Her head was now leaning against the wet floor of the shower while her hips were in the air, head of the shower fell on the floor and shoot straight at her pussy without any help, her hands wrapped around her penis and started to jerk her off.

_Just cum you useless dick!_

Her jerking became more intense, she stopped moving her hand and created a jerkhole from her hands and thrust her hips in them, she lowered her hips so stream of water hitting her pussy became more intense.

She could feel how her dicks is slowly starting to swell and pulse more frequently, signalizing incoming orgasm.

Pressing her face harder to the floor she started trusting her hips even harder, feeling how knot in her tightens so much it hurts, her wet balls slapping against her finger with wet slap.

_Cum already! CUM FOR KAMI'S SAKE!_

One second. Brainwave that made her body stiffen and eyes widen for a millisecond. After this, Naruko's back arched, her dick became rock solid and started to shoot ropes of thick, white cum straight on the floor while her pussy started to squirt her juices like crazy. Powerful shriek could be heard from the shower cabinet.

Sperm finally stopped, her body stopped to tremble and her pussy stopped squirting. Tired, she fell on the floor. Under her sea of cum and her juices, only sounds were her raging breath and running mind and body were slowly getting of post-orgasmic high but she already hated herself for what she done.

(peanut . Lime ends)

_Why?_

It wasn't the first time it happened to her. She was normal teenager after all and like every other, she also was having wet dreams. But unlike for regular boys and girls her age, her wet dreams were definitely the most troublesome. She hated all feelings that accompanied any kind of pleasuring. She didn't knew why everyone else wanted to get lost in these feelings. It was terrible, horrible felling.

Getting up she found her dick shrinked to only 2 inches long and sea of cum disappeared in the drain pipe of the shower with the water.

Slowly getting up and picking shower head, she started to wash off all the evidences of that shameful act from both floor and her body.

As she stepped out from cabinet, she dried herself, put on her bathrobe , picked up her dirty clothes, tossing them to washer and setting it on half an hour. As she got back to her room she closed the door and sighed.

She was thankful that she put privacy seal on the bathroom that prevented all noises and sounds escape the room. At least she was sure that Temari didn't heard her.

But one look at her room remembered her what she done earlier night. It was complete mess. There were kunai's stabbed in the walls and furniture's, at some of them traces of slashes.

Books and scrolls were tossed through all the room, opened on random pages, there were some kunais on the floor with bloody traces and bloody stains on the carpet, her office chair laying on the ground, her clothes all over her room and projectiles all around. Looking at her wrists, she was thankful that from all things Kyuubi could do to her she only got increased healing factor. There weren't any traces from events of last night

Her hand slowly reached the kunai, she tucked up sleeve of free hand. She pointed kunai with sharp end at her wrists. Her hands started to shake. What she was doing? Why she was doing this?

"_CUM FOR ME NARUKO!"_

She stabbed herself with kunai, releasing low scream. She clenched her teeth again to lower level of her screams and growls. Still, longer and deeper she was stabbing herself, more painful it was. Yet, it was cooling her off. She was having control over her own body. She was in control, not someone else. Cool and painful shivers were what she desired, pain was making her remember that she's the master of her body. She's in control, not somebody else. Finally, getting to the point where pleasurable shiver ended and simple pain could be felt, she took kunai out and thrown it in the depths of her room. Looking at her wrist, she noticed the wound was slowly healing already.

'_It's only good thing you do to me, baka kitsune.'_

She slowly got up and once again looked at her room with a sigh.

'_Kuso…total mess.'_

Doing her favorite cross handsign, she crated two clones of herself.

"Ok girls, clean up this mess, I need to prepare for training and eat something." Said original making both clones salute as they started to clean up her room.

Original stepped out from her room and decided to go to the kitchen to eat something.

She ate few toasts with cheese and jam and walked slowly to her room, receiving message from clones that their work was done. She jumped quickly to washing machine to see her clothes washed and dry. She took them out and came back to her room.

Before she put on her boxers, she wrapped nylon strap around her thigh and pressed her now flaccid penis to her thigh and done quick but strong knot. It was her everyday routine. She couldn't risk erection in the middle of the village so to avoid it, she tied her package to her tight. She put next her black boxers, black sport bra, black pants, black longlseeved shirt and shortsleeved orange jacket with her clan emblem on the back.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair still cascading on her shoulders.

"And that's all me, huh?" she sighed looking at herself.

Why was she so disappointed and tired looking in her own reflection? She couldn't figure it out. She should be happy. Her stepsister were getting married and she was most important person on the wedding right after newlyweds, she was getting personal training from Kakashi, something she dreamed off since he started training Sasuke, she was having friend which she shared that big and empty flat, friend which loved her.

She should be happy.

'_So why I don't feel happy?_' she asked herself?

She closed her eyes and took deep breath. '_Be happy Naruko. Happy thoughts, happy memories. Be happy. You could put on smile in worse days, so why you can't smile now?'_

Smile and laugh. That was her way to protect her friends, her beloved. She didn't wanted to worry any of her friends, she was thankful to fate she has friends and people who love her. Since she was little she was lonely all the time, no one with she could talk, who could listen to hear, nobody. But when Anko stepped in her life everything slowly started to change. For better. She wasn't alone anymore, she got a sister, parental figure, guardian...someone who took care of her. At start it was all hard for both of them, they couldn't understand each other and they didn't trusted each other, list of problems was long and didn't seemed to end until that day, when Anko found her in the classroom how she was bullied by Shizuka and her gang. Then, everything changed, they started to trust each other, enjoy time they spent together. It was like a dream.

Feeling how her lips turned in small smile, she opened her eyes, only to see Shizuka standing next to her.

"Hello Naruko, long time no see"

Kunoichi quickly turned around but found nothing. She nervously looked in every corner of her room, still, she didn't found a trace of Shizuka.

"Lovely room, especially when you freak out"

She looked in the mirror and found said girl looking at her with predator smirk on her face. Her hands started to wander all over her body, her hips seductively jumped and her back arched.

"Can you feel it, Naruko? That tingling sensation deep inside your body? " she asked almost moaning

"SHUT UP!" shrieked Naruko tightening her fists. One of Shiuzka's hand groped her perky breast and another dived in her pants. She moaned throwing her head back

"I can feel how your big dick split my cunt in two. I can just imagine how thick and yummy your sperm is."

"GO AWAY! GET LOST!"

Shizuka slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips with tongue in slow and erotic movement.

"I can't wait to feel you lick my pussy and asshole with your toun-"

Naruko smashed bare fist straight into big mirror, making it shatter with a loud crack.

She scowled in pain feeling how her fist is full of glass that has been stuck in her hand. She shrieked as she felt on her butt.

"Naruko, what happened?!"

Asked Temari standing at the doorframe. She couldn't believe her eyes. Why in the name of god Naruko shattered her own mirror so early in the morning?

She carefully stepped inside, avoiding pieces of glass and helped Naruko get up.

"Damn, hurts?" she asked looking at Naruko's hand covered in blood and glass

"No, i growl from joy" answered sarcastically Younger girl.

Temari helped Naruko slowly get up and both of them sat at the kitchen table. Temari quickly grabbed first medic kit, clear water, took some towel to place a glass on it and she started to slowly extract pieces of glass from Narukos hand, occasionally said girl was whispering curses under her nose.

"You won't tell me why you broke your mirror, don't you?" asked Temari slowly extracting another piece of glass from blonde's hand.

Naruko was gloomy, she didn't wanted to talk about it. _Damn it! Why I broke that fucking mirror? Why I yelled in pain!? Damn it!_ She wanted to avoid Temari this morning and yet, there she was, nursing her like a baby.

She turned her hand around so the inside of her palm was now visible. Temari noticed weird scar on her wrist and stained blood around it. Naruko sharply took her hand back, much to Temari surprise, and on her own started extracting glass from her hand.

"What are you doing?!" asked Temari " If you rush it, glass can be stuck there for good."

"Nonsense" growled jinchuriki placing one after another pieces of mirror on the towel. " I don't have a time for this. "

Naruko extracted one last piece of glass and stood up clenching her hand, she bit down her lips to not hiss from pain.

"There', like a new."

"Like a new?! You crazy?! I should…"

"Don't make me laugh" sighed Naruko turning to the balcony. "I'm jinchuriki, I don't need healing, I will heal on my won."

Temari was ready to snap back but she stopped herself. Something was bothering Naruko and she didn't wanted to talk about it.

"Are you sure?" asked concerned older kunoichi.

"Yeah, I am."

Temari only worriedly sighed, tossed glass in the trash bin and packed first aid kit.

"Naruko, listen, I'm really sorry for yesterday. " said Temari closing the aid kit and putting it in first aid cabinet. She looked with a worry on her. "If I said something wrong just tell me what."

Naruko turned around and looked at her. She knew she's worrying about her, she didn't wanted to hurt her yesterday but…. Argh.

"Nevermind." She said opening doors to the balcony and jumping from it on the street. "Don't wait with dinner." She said waving casually and running away.

Temari only followed with her gaze after her with head full of thoughts.

_I really shouldn't talk to her like that. She's not five years old and I know it, she's more mature then her friends but I can't stop a feeling she doesn't tell me something._

Putting on her slippers, she took brush and shovel and came to Naruko room to clean rest of broken mirror. Something happened, she knew it, she heard Naruko scream and nobody sane would break mirror early in the morning. As she crouched to precisely gather pieces of glass, she saw stains of blood but something intrigued her.

There was many stains of blood and many of them were wet from obvious reason but some of them was already dried.

Blood didn't dried so quickly on it's own, she was sure of it. So why that one stain was dried? Looking over, she found another dried stain, closer to the doors. She touched it with a fingertip. Blood wasn't older than an hour.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

Going after the trace, she found something was shining under Uzumaki bed. She took it out from the darkness and discovered... blood covered kunai.

"Naruko... "

***Meanwhile, at village gate***

Naruko waited for Kakashi arrival.

Since she read her father's diary, she knew that Kakashi wasn't the only survival member of Team Minato. He knew about everything from the start and yet, he couldn't help her. Why? She wanted to know the answer. Why through all these years he couldn't do anything.

He and any other persons, like Jiraya.

She swore that whenever she will see him again, she'll beat him to a pulp. She understood Tsunade, she was in deep depression after experiencing death of so many. First her brother, next was her lover, at last place were her parent's and her fake death.

'_I understand you Baa-chan, I understand your decision but still, Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei… I want to hear their answers.'._

Surprisingly, Kakashi showed up at right time shunshining near her. He eye-smiled to her and she nodded with a smile.

"Yo Naruko."

"Morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Ready for your training?"

"All set. Let's go."

Both of them entered the forest and Naruko started to ran after Kakashi. After few minutes, they arrived to big plain field of grass. The stopped at the center and sensei turned to student.

"Ok, this place will be good enough." He said putting hands in his pockets.

He was opening his mouth to say something but he stopped as he saw nostalgic smile on her face.

"Something happened?" he asked.

Naruko looked at him and shook her head.

"No, it's just that we didn't trained together for so long that I thought about our first days as teacher and student, when Team 7 was starting."

Kakashi smiled and also dived in his memories. These were good days. Everything was simple, there was no Orochimaru, no Kyuubi, no rapists, seon he, his students and their missions. Loud and fan girly Sakura, cold and arrogant Sasuke and strong willed but tough Naruko. All of them changed as Team 7 progressed.

Naruko was weakest from all three of them, due to her chakra chakra control and unstable psychic.

But with time she learned to trust her teammates, her psychic somehow stabilized and if it's about chakra control it greatly improved, first by learning Kuchiyose no Jutsu and sealing a pact with Toads, she's capable to summon the Chief of Toads, Gamabunta and mastering Rasengan, S-class ninjutsu, was a sign she really improved herself In every way she could. First she defeated Gaara and next she alost lost her life trying to make Sasuke turn back. Now she once again saved Gaara's life but she again failed to bring back Sasuke.

_History likes to repeat. _She chuckled sadly.

He always admired Naruko as person. She was smiling despite all those terrible things that happened to her. Now shs'a free and it looks like she has found a lover in Temari's person. She changed drastically, for better and her father student and protective sensei, he couldn't be any happier.

If it's about Sakura, she was head over heels in love with Sasuke and she was harsh and critic towards Naruko, her chakra control was great back then and her great knowledge saved her and her teammates few times. She lacked strength but as her chakra control progressed, she could match her strength with Tsunade, hell, she even defeated Sasori and that was big thing. And since she learned medical ninjutsu, she became irreplaceable on their missions. She even got kinder and was acting like a true friend towards Naruko what made silverhaired jonin really happy.

Sasuke though, he was arrogant and jerky.

He saw his teammates as unnecessary weight on his shoulders, he never saw Naruko or anyone as worth of wasting time, even older ones. But as time passed he started to recognize his teammates as friends, he started to see Naruko as a rival and respected her but lust for vengeance on Itachi was drowning him down and Orochimaru influence only quickened the process but final reason that broke him down was the fact that Naruko got stronger than him. He wanted power and he decided to accept Orochimaru offer. He abandoned his village, his friends, everything in pursuit after revenge on Itachi. Now he attacked his old teammates without a twitch and he's even more powerful than ever.

If both Naruko and Sakura want to reach him, there's still long way before them... And as their Sensei, he'll help them achieve it. He also wants to see complete team 7 once again. For a short while at least.

"Ok, enough with memories. " said Kakashi openimg his lonely eye and looking at Naruko, she also got serious, "Our target is to create your own ultimate jutsu. We will use special method of training that only you can use. I developed it during my hospitalization and i think it will suit you perfectly."

"Sounds promising." Said Naruko crossing hands under her breasts." So what's the secret?"

"We will use Shadow Clones."

"Shadow Clones?" asked surprised girl.

Kakashi nodded.

"You use them rather often, so you probably noticed that sometimes memory of your clones come's back to you, right?"

Naruko thought about it for a while. As she thought about it, he was right. There were moments where she was having memories of things she didn't done but her clones did. In most cases, it were just memories of battles and they didn't seemed to be more different then her own so clones memories probably merged with her own and she couldn't find enough differences to think about it in that way.

"Let's say you're correct." She answered with soft nod.

"So, let's say you learn new technique, learning it on your own will take you…let's say… a week. Using a clone, you will shorten that time to half, three clones, third time….

"Bigger number of clones equals shorter time." Mumbled girl as she tapped her chin. Kakashi nodded.

"Exactly. You see where I get?"

"Yeah, if I train on my own, creating jutsu will take kami knows how long but with clones, I can shorten that time."

"You get it quickly." Praised her copycat.

"Thanks." Chuckled blondie. " Ok, I know how I will train, now question is; what I should train?"

"Tell me, what do you know about Chakra natures?"

Naruko closed her eyes and started to recite her answers.

"There's five of elementary elements : Wind, Fire, Earth, Lighting and Water. Most shinobi's can use only one at time while jonins can use 2 or more. Most people have only affinity or two but weaker. Using different chakra nature then owner have requires training. Kekei genkai is combination of two chakra natures, for example, Haku, he was using Wind combined with Water, that's how he used Ice."

"Correct answer, I expected nothing less." Chuckled impressed jonin.

Naruko was smart girl and more mature then her friends, it's probably due to her life but he must say he's impressed how Anko and Ayame raised that girl.' Knowledge' and 'Anko Mitarashi' weren't words that fit too well after all.

"I can bet you know what types of Nature I have?"

"You have Lighting and fire, Lighting is your primary." Answered girl.

"And what are yours?"

Naruko already was opening the mouth to answer but she realized something: she don't know what her affinity is.

"Eam…I don't know." She answered lightly embarrassed scratching her cheek. Kakashi smiled with his visible eye.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I would be surprised if you knew your nature already. You didn't needed to know it until now so it's all right. I found out about my when I was chunin."

"But sensei, you were chunin at age when I was starting in academy." Naruko answered pouting.

Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Yeah, I forgot, damn it, nice one,

"Yeah, my bad."

Suddenly, Yamato shunshined between them.

"Morning, Naruko, Kakashi-senpai."

"Morning Yamato-taichou. What are you doing here?"

"I asked him for help." answered copycat and Yamato nodded. "He'll keep Kyuubi Chakra at bay."

"Since you will use huge amounts of chakra, there's a possibility that Kyuubi will try to take control over you. My job is to not let it happen."

"Ok then, so, how are we going to figure out what affinity i have?" asks further Naruko

"With this"

Kakashi took from his pocket piece of paper He channeled his chakra into it and paper crippled.

"This piece of paper reacts to nature of chakra. As you can see, my paper cripled what means my affinity is lightning. If it would get wet, it would be water. If it burns then its fire, if it turns to dust, its ground affinity and if it split, its wind."

Kakashi took out another piece of paper from his pocket and handed it over to Naruko.

"Try it. Channel your charka into it."

Naruko noded and took a paper in her hand and focused her chakra. Both jonins became silent.

Wind gently raised autumn leaves in the sky.

And then

***SNAP***

Both jonins gasped and Naruko opened her eyes. She saw that piece of paper was split in two. Kakashi smiled under his mask. _Her parents would be so proud..._

"Congratulations. Your affinity is Wind."

***In the village, Yamanaka flowershop, hour later***

_Sigh...here goes nothing._

Anko entered flowershop owned by Yamanaka familly. She knew it, Ayame knew it and everyone knew that Anko Mitarashi was second biggest tomboy in the village (right after Naruko took her title as biggest tomboy in whole Fire Country ) and she hated all these girly things like teddy-bears, make-ups and...flowers. And Ino…well….

"Morning, how can i help you?" asked almost signing Ino doing piruette behind the counter. "Oh, Morning Anko-sensei!"

"Sigh…morning Ino." Answered Anko sighing.

Ino was probably the most common reason of Anko's headaches past few years. This girl was sooo annoying in Anko's eyes, she was everything Anko hated, this cuuuuuuute attitude that was making Anko feel how her last meal want to escape her body, this cuuuuuutenes was making her sick. But she was one of Naruko friends so she was forced to tolerate her…nothing more, nothing less.

"You look very pretty today." Complimented Ino looking at snake mistress. Anko wore black t-shirt with big v-neck, brown skirt and her usual trench coat. "I'm happy you dropped that fishnet shirt, you looked slutty in it."

"Thanks." Said Anko forcing her smile .

_DAMN YOU BLONDE BANSHEE! loved that fishnet shirt! My breast were free thanks to that shirt and now they're stuck in bra! GAAAAH! I HATE IT! Being good and responsible is horrible for my breasts! I want to go home and take that fricking bra off already!_

"So, what can I do for you?" asked Ino once again.

"Well, as you know Me and Ayame-chan are getting married and…well…how should I put it…flowerist at which we decided to order flowers said he won't make it in time and…well….we wanted to ask you for help."

"THANK YOU ANKO-SENSEI!" squaled Ino leaning over counter and hugging older girl, her face diving between Anko's breasts. "I PROMISE I WON'T FAIL YOU! "

"Eam….thank you?" said awkwardly Anko looking down at the younger 's not like she didn't wanted or disliked to have a head of cute girl between her breast but she was now – in theory – Ayame's wife and only her wife should put her head there. "And now, could you please, take your head from between my breasts?"

Ino looked up at her puzzled .

"Why?"

Anko became red on her face and looked in the corner of the shop.

"It's not that I don't like when there's a head of a girl between my breasts but…you know, I'm getting married and only Aya-chan should have access there."

Ino quickly broke the hug and leaned back grinning sheepishly.

"Gomene Anko-sensei. I just envy you. You're getting married and considering your age its miracle. "

Thick mark appeared on Anko forehead. " Excuse me?"

Ino rolled her eyes and smiled " Lets be honest Anko-sensei, your almost thirty now, spring of your life is over and... "

" SHUT UP INO! "

" What!? I just tell what I think. " asked dumbfounded blonde shrugging her shoulders, after that she took out little notepad and a pen

" Either way, let's get back down to the business: where and when? "

" Golden Bell, Sunday. "

" Sunday? Well, it's little amount of time but we will make it. What flowers? "

" 20 bouquets of roses, few sunflowers, and... "

" Gomene. "

Both of them looked down before the counter and found little blond girl with red eyes in white dress with a few violets in her tiny hand.

" Can i take these? These are for my kaa-san. "

Ino squealed at her sight while Anko rolled her eyes at blonde kunoichi reaction but she was forced to agree with her, that girl was adorable.

" KYAAAA, KAWAIII, YOU'RE SO ADORABLE I COULD HUG YOU! "

" Ino, please, act like professional "

Blonde coughed cooling herself and smiled.

" Ekhem, of course you can. What's more, these are for free! "

Both Anko and little girl eyes widened, Ankos in surprise while little girl in happines.

" Really? Thank you very much onee-san! Goodbye!" she shouted running out from the store.

Anko followed her with gaze and when she disappeared looked at Ino.

"Im not too good at selling but really? For free? "

" Such cuteness deserve reward. " she said opening the cash and putting in some ryos from her own wallet. " Have you thought about children, Anko-sensei? "

_Oh yes. I thought.. _

Children topic was taboo between her and Ayame. Both of them wanted to have children, there was no doubts but... they didn't wanted sperm donor or adoption, what they wanted the most was furit of their love, child that will resemble both of them... but its impossible for woman to impregnate another woman... even for Naruko.

Naruko... she was their, they loved her and she loved them, no questions here. But Naruko is most of the time independent and she never got a childhood she deserved. If it would be somehow possible both of them wanted little Naruko as their daughter... but...dreams will be dreams...

"It's not your businesss you little vixen" answered Anko with a warm smirk. "Now, lets get down to the business..."

***Konoha streets, Two hours later***

"I swear, this council is pain in the ass" sighed Temari.

Suna princess was coming back from Council meeting that resolved about - drums please - what will be stored in new warehouse. And since warehouse was placed on boundaries of Inuzuka and Akimichi clans territory both clans wanted to use it for their own purposes. She didn't said a word during this meeting and maybe that was good sign. Her thoughts were still running around stains of blood and blood covered kunai's she found in Naruko room. Did Naruko really cut herself this morning and yesterday night?

"Naruko, what's going on with you? "

She decided that she'll ask her about it. She knew she risks with that, if she won't watch out for her words, Naruko will close herself and won't open but if talk will be success, there's a chance that Naruko will open more and will be more frequently talking about her problems.

"Ohayo, Temari-san"

She turned around and saw smiling Anko with hand in pockets of her pants. She answered with a smile and bowed lightly.

"Ohayo. You seem tired Anko-san, troubles with sleeping? " asked younger girl seeing tired face of snake jonin.

" Nah, I'm just going back from fateful encounter with certain blonde banshee. " chuckled Snake jonin with sheepish grin" What about you? You look like you ran a marathon. "

Temari sighed and crossed arms over her chest

" Let's say that Council meetings are troublesome"

"Heh, i can imagine. Very busy? "

Temari shrugged her shoulders shook her head.

" Not really, i don't have any missions today, I just need to do some shopping. "

Anko clasped her hands and smiled.

" Then how about I help you with shopping and then you help me deliver all those invitations for the wedding? I still have helluva people left and doing it alone is boring and makes me tired. "

"I don't see a problem." answered Suna kunoichi. To be honest, since she move to Konoha she didn't got a chance to wander over the village so she was more than willing to help.

"Great, I will pay for our lunch too later and we will also deliver something to eat for Naruko, okay?"

Temari only noded and both of them rushed off.

Blonde girl with red eyes observed them from afar, her smile wide and spooky.

***With Naruko, Konoha forrest***

"Wind..." whispered Naruko looking at split paper

Kakashi took step closer to the younger girl

"Wind affinity, very rare for people born Fire Country but I'm not surprised. Wind, water and lighting were common for Uzushiogakure and you're last Uzuamki so I think it's good. "

"Do you know what affinity my parents had?" asked blonde girl looking at cyclop.

Kakashi closed his eye and was silent for a while.

"Your father had Wind affinity while your Mother got Wind and weak Fire."

Wind... Both her parents were Wind users...She was glad that her affinity was Wind... another thing after flat, Rasengan and Chakra Chains that connected her to her parents.

"So, what now?" asked Naruko looking at her sensei.

"You will learn controlling and using your wind chakra and later, adding it to your jutsus and creating new one. Tenzo, do your thing."

Yamato took step ahead, done few handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground

"**Doton: Doryū Jōheki**(Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart)!"

Ground shook and a gigantic rampart rise up beneath the Yamato's feet, rising him up in the air. Jonin done next handisgn and slammed his hands on the surface beneath him.

"**Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu**(Water Release: Waterfall Basin)!"

From the spot emerged wide and Big waterfall, creating pleasant noise and calm cold breeze. Jonin stood up and looked at her.

"I use water chakra in my left hand and earth in my right, combining them i get wood style. It's hard at first but once you learn this, it's becoming pretty handy and you have powerful weapon in your arsenal."

Kakashi observed his students. Naruko was determinated, she wanted to learn how to control and use her new power. But why has a feeling that this day won't be his favorite?

Not only this, he was feeling presence of other people that hid in the forest.

But this can wait.

"The main purpose of this training is to create your new ultimate jutsu, that'll surpass Rasengan. " started copycat much to Naruko shock. " Rasengan is powerful, without a doubt but it's unfinished jutsu. You father didn't got enough time to work on it. He left that jutsu behind, hopefully believing that somebody will finish it. But even Jiraya-sama couldn't figure out how to finish it. "

" And you think i will be able to finish this? " asks Naruko unsure of herself.

Finishing Rasengan, her father most powerful jutsu? She can't even use her Chakra Chains properly, something her mother could do since Academy.

How's she supposed to finish something that even Jiraya, Great Toad Sage and spy master couldn't finish?

**How?! **

Seeing lack of confidence in Naruko eyes, Kakashi snapped his fingers gaining blonde attention.

"Naruko, you're great kunoichi and amazing person. You have enormous potential and kind heart. You're smart and strong healthy and happy. Your parents would be proud of you. Don't think about the pressure of titles. It's not important. You're controlling your life. Remember it"

Blonde thought about for a second and smiled lightly.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Ok then. I will explain you how we will create your new jutsu." said copycat Rising his finger

" First step should be learning how to manipulate your chakra shape but since you mastered Rasengan, we can skip that step and will be learning you taming your Wind affinity." Now he holds up second finger" Second will be nature manipulation. For start, try to cut leaf in half using only your wind chakra."

Naruko frowned and crossed hands on her chest.

"Considering that one leaf on one clone, how much clones i need?"

Kakashi pointed at the only tree in the clearings, it was fully bloomed and full of leaves.

"That much"

Naruko took deep breath and done her signature cross handsign, summoning hundreds clones of herself.

_'No matter how many times i see this, I'm always impressed how much clones she can create' _ said amazed Kakashi looking at all the clones of blonde jinchuriki arround him.

"Ok gals, everyone know what to do!" shouted original Naruko. "No slacking off! Let's do this'ttebayo!"

***Hokage office***

"Tsunade-samaaaah"

"Mmmm, juicy..."

Tsunade was now sucking on Shizune's nipples. Hokage and her lover were now sitting in Senju's office chair, Shizune was topless with her back arched and hands on blondes head, convincing her to continue.

Who could guess that Shizune hid ample C-cup breasts tied with bandage under her Kimono?

"You really can't wait till we get back home?" asked raven haired between moans

"If you really expected that i will keep my sanity when you are near me, you were fool" said Tsunade releasing Shizune nipple with a loud wet pop.

That was when knocking could be heard.

Both girls flushed red and froze for a second and when second knocking could be heard, they quickly tied Shizune kimono and each coughed to regain their coolness.

"Please, come in"

Through the doors stepped in Anko and Temari. As fast as doors closed, Anko started to sniff the air, making Temari eyes widen while Hokage and her assistant became red on their cheeks.

Finally, Anko inhaled big portion of air through her nose arching her back and sighed happily.

"Love is in the air, am i right ladies?" asked snake jonin looking at Hokage and Shizune with a smirk.

Both women flushed but remained cool.

"I dont know what you're talking about." answered senju.

Anko laughed and came closer, her smirk don't leaving her face.

"Oh please, you could fool her but not me" she starts pointing with thumb first at Temari and next on herself "I'm experienced dyke and i know how female pheromones smell, and this room is full of them." she states making older women face became purple" I see you couldn't keep your hand's from each other, right?" adds Anko rising her eyebrows a little

"C'mon, Shizune, admmit it, ya want to grope these breast all day long huh?" she whispers looking at gigantic bust of her village leader.

"ANKO-SAN! HOW DARE YOU THINKING THAT I COULD START THIS WHILE IT WAS TDUNADE-SAMA'S ID-" shrieked Shizune even redder on her face then before she realized what she told and gasped silencing herself.

Tsunade just shook her head looking at her secretary, Temari was red from embarrassment while Anko chuckled with victorious grin

"B-U-S-T-E-D." said snake jonin starting to laugh.

Temari didn't knew what to think. Hokage and her assistant were also lesbians?! She was finding it hard to believe but reactions from both Tsunade and Shizune didn't left a doubt in Anko theory. She also sniffed the room -of course, gentler then Anko - and she was forced to tell that indeed, smell of sexual act and arousing could be felt in the air.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about gals" said Anko smiling with sympathy at both lovers "Love is love and I'm happy that both of you decided to finally try."

"What do you mean by 'finally'?" asked Shizune her face still flushed.

Anko stood firmly and crossed hands on her breasts.

"You two are attracted to each other and there's resonance between you. Believe me, it's obvious. "

Temari simply couldn't believe. '_What the hell am I doing here?! I just tagged along with Anko-san to help her with delivering invitations and now I'm listening how three lesbians talk about relationships. Just simply what the fuck?!'_

"Anko" interrupted hokage "Is there a reason why you came here or you just wanted to analyze my relationship with Shizune?"

Raven haired girl looked at her mentor with angry gaze and pouted face, Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders in particular manor looking at her.

"What? She knows everything, there's no point hiding it from her."

"As much as I would want to continue this talk, I have a reason. " answers Anko taking two invitations from inside pocket of her trench coat. "You're invited to a wedding ceremony where I and Ayame will become wife and wife."

"Heh, next Sunday at the 'Golden Bell'? Good taste i must tell." said Tsunade reading her invitation , Anko smiled at the commentary." We will come of course. And expect a wedding gift."

"Nah, wedding gift is not necessary." answered Anko scratching the back of her neck.

"Anko, it's your wedding and believe or not, many people couldn't wait for it. There must be a gift and there will be!" stated blonde Senju making Anko sweatdrop.

"Ok, if you want, but nothing expensive, ok? "said Anko bowing lightly.

" I'm Hokage, Sannin and Last Senju, there's no such word as 'expensive' in my dictionary. " stated proudly Kage with powerfull smirk.

"Oh really? I thought it got lost between 'Legendary' and 'Sucker' " added Shizune with devilish grin making blonde Kage growl at her while their visitors bursted with laugh.

"You won't sleep this night " whispered Tsunade with a wicked smile.

"That's what i expect from you." whispered back Shizune under her breath.

"Ok, we're not disturbing you anymore" said Anko wiping tears from her eyes.

Both visitors bowed and gone in swirl of leafs, leaving Kage and her assistant alone.

"Where now?" Asked Temari running with Anko through the roofs.

Anko smiled nostalgically closing her eyes for a moment.

"Next on the list is Kurenai Yuhi, my friend and ex-girlfriend." she says warmly

"EX? Is Ayame-san really ok that you invite your ex on the wedding? " asked surprised Temari.

"Well, yes cuz technically thanks to Kurenai we decided to try one last time. If not her, there wouldn't be any wedding. This wedding and many other things..."

Both of them arrived to living complex where Kurenai lived. They got to the door and knocked.

"Hmmm... No response" muttered Temari.

"Weird, i could bet i saw here going home from Hokage mansion this morning." said Anko with crossed hands in her breasts. "Let's see the balcony"

Both girls gone outside and jumped on the tall tree. Calculating carefully, they found window that belonged to Kurenai, but they could easily drop calculating part. Why? Well...

"Holy fuck." gasped Anko seeing the sight.

Temari flushed madly. None of them could avert their gazes from the sight where naked Kurenai Yuhi, known as Konoha Ice Queen, was rammed hard and fast from the back by Asuma Sarutobi. They were doing now doggy style, Asuma was leaned forward, groping porcelain white breasts and knedding pinky nipples of his lover, both of them were moaning wildly from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Damn, they finally did it." muttered Anko to herself, feeling "They kinda make me get into a mood"

Temari also felt how her body gets hot but she wasn't going to admit it.

Like every teenager she was also having wet dreams and she was also masturbating, with fingers or pen. She never had sex, yes, she was raped by Gaara when she was fourteen but that was long ago and since back then, she never had proper sex with anyone.

Yeah, she was reading some Icha Icha books and porn mags, hell, she even saw few porn videos that Kankuro stored under his bed but another thing watching the tape and another watching real deal. Kurenai's face looked lost in pure lust and pleasure, she started to wonder how it would be to have sex with person you love?

"Anko-San, we shouldn't watch this. " said Temari after minute of silence.

" Dammit, your right" said Anko with a weird sadness in her voice. She dropped on the ground and sighed sadly looking at the window that both lovers were making love.

Temari landed right next to her and looked at Anko analyzing her.

"Everything's fine? " asked Temari.

" Yes, let's go " she replied coldly.

Both girls started to walk forward, both of them lost in her own thoughts.

Anko put hands in her pockets and started to wonder about her past and future, how everything moves forward and there are moments when she can't keep it all up, about her previous relationships, about everything she experienced in her love life and how much pain she suffered and tears that she wasted crying whenever her heart was broken. What will future bring? She wants to live long and happy life, she wants to make everyone she knows proud, especially her younger step-sis Naruko and her soon-to-be wife Ayame...and their future baby.

Temari thought about something different, about sex. How is it feel to have real sex, to let someone other give you pleasure . That Kurenai woman looked like she was in cloud nine, her face looked so happy trapped in lustful expression. Will she ever experience something like that? Is it even possible?

"Anko-san."

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel?" she asked. Seeing that snake mistress gave her puzzled look she added" To have sex?"

"Really?" asked Anko looking at her with little smirk." I thought you know this already, you're pretty hawt and you still didn't get laid?"

Temari blushed red on her cheeks, both from Anko calling her hawt and from embarrassing question.

"Well..."

"Nah, nevermind. " sighed tiredly older girl

"How does it feel to have sex? " repeated Anko closing her eyes for a moment. "From physical point of view, Sex is a part of making children, it relieves stress and makes your body healthier. Main purpose of Sex is getting woman pregnant and make population grow. Truth is that sex is nothing more than activity that comes with breeding. Your body convulse, nerve endings become sharp, your body is acting in a way you'll never guess it can. You're simply in heat and want to release knot that tighten somewhere in your body. "

Anko closed her eyes, took deep breath and stopped. Temari also stopped and looked at older jonin. After a while Anko turned to her with warm and kind smile.

"But sex from love... It's something incredible. It let you connect with your partner on unimaginable level, you can feel your love feelings with every move, action or word. To feel how somebody pour love and feelings into you and how you want to make that person happy...it can't be described with words. It's most honest and most intimate form of showing love. It requires undoubtable trust and deep feeling... It's most pleasant physical thing you can feel as a human."

"You were having sex with many partners, right?"

Anko smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Well, yeah i slept with few i won't hide it. But it doesn't mean i'm a slut or I'm easy, got it? " she stated firmly at which Temari nodded.

"Then why you slept with them?" asked fan user "Didn't you said that Ayame-san is your first and true love ? Now you're getting married with her, yet, you both were breaking up and rejoining in the past."

"You see, it's complicated matter." started Anko "There are couples that doesn't have issues and never argue and their relationships don't last too long. Couples that have problems argue and believe or not, that kind of couples survive longer."

She stopped for a minute, letting words form in her head.

"With me and Aya-chan, there were a lot of problems. One time i got accidental kiss from a guy which was my team mate, other i looked at other girl with wrong sight, another time it was about lack of time...but there were also serious things, like my lack of self-concern or her obsessive preparing a kitchen before cooking, words that should never be spoken. After every break up, I…we were hurt and each of us searched a medicine for that pain. But in the end, we are once again together... "

" And from where you know that you won't argue this time? That there won't be divorce between two of you?"

"I don't know." she answered shrugging her shoulders "Back then i was young and stupid, Curse Mark was responding strongly and it changed my behavior. But with time, I learned how to control it and keep all bad thing locked. I worked hard over myself because I was loved. Loved by Naruko. " she stated smiling warmly with a dreamy gaze.

In her head showed a memory from the past.

***Ten years earlier***

Anko was done. Three C-rank missions one after another without any rest. She was dead tired and she dreamt about only one: Her bed and her cushion. Oh, and warm shower.

Slowly approaching her and Naruko's apartment she saw that all lights were gone. And good cuz they should, it was 11 P.M already and Naruko was having Academy tomorrow. She gently put the key in the lock and opened the doors. Slowly and quietly, she walked to kitchen, wanting to grab anything to eat, even raw meat.

She saw white bowl covered by plate with a note 'It's cold heat it up. Ayame-chan'. _'Heh, you always think about me. Thanks Aya-chan, you're my treasure.' _Smiled Anko taking plate from the top of bowl. It was still warm and tasty aroma quickly filled the air. Quickly slurping it down she entered living room and she froze. There was somebody on the couch but shadows was making it hard to identify. She took Kunai from her holster and slowly shifted light switch.

When light's turned on, she couldn't believe.

On the couch was lying little Naruko, dressed in her sky-blue pajama. On the table before her was a cupcake with chocolate chips with candle and hand-made card with a drawing of her and Naruko and a sign 'Happy Birthday Anko-nee'.

Kunai felt from her hand that quickly moved to cover her mouth. Tears gathered in her eyes. Today were her birthday?

She slowly crouched and took the card and read it.

'_Anko-nee, I don't know if I will be awake when you'll be back. I just want to tell you that I really thank you that you're taking care about me. That you do delicious breakfast for me every morning or that you treat me with ramen when I'm sad. That you read cool stories when I go to bed. Or that you simply help me when I can't understand something or can't do something. That you protect me._

_I love you Anko nee-san. Happy birthday.'_

Tears traveled down her fierce cheeks and her heart clenched. She never felt anything like this. Never.

"Naruko…"

Young girl that was sleeping on the couch groaned and sat rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Anko-nee" she said yawning. She was still half asleep so she didn't noticed Anko tears.

"Naruko, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping already." Said older girl wiping her tears.

"But I wanted to give you a birthday gift. " answers blonde girl. " Hokage-Ojiji said that today is your birthday and I wanted to do a big party for you but with Ayame-neechan we decided that we will make you a birthday cupcake."

Anko hugged girl in the warmest hug she could muster. She was tired and exhausted, yet, so nice surprise met her at the end of hard day.

They argued with each other and probably even hated at some part of their relationship but now Anko knew it's all left behind. Naruko slowly melted in the hug and let Anko lift her up so their faces would be on the same level.

"I love you Anko-nee, for everything." Said Naruko blushing.

Anko smiled and let the tears fell from her eyes one more time. It was probably happiest moment in her life.

"Why are you crying?" asked concerned girl with a sad look.

"These are tears of joy baka imouto." Answers Anko leaning her forehead against little girls forehead. "Thank you Naruko, I love you too. You're the best what met me in life."

***Back in the present***

"Start was rough but with time we accepted each other and I gained a reason. A reason to improve myself, reason to live. I can hardly remember times before I met Naruko. "

Then Anko changed, she became dead serious

"I'm now twenty six years old, I matured past these eleven years i spent in Konoha and i learned few things but what I learned the most is fact that if you truly love someone, you'll want to make them happy. I don't want to see tears of those who I love. I will do everything to make them happy. "

After that statement between them was silence, Anko was still in her serious mode and Temari looked at older jonin with open mouth.

In her eyes Anko was goofy, nice and friendly, a little impulsive and pervert but was good person. That steel serious statement that Anko said was incredible and that power from it...it's like she was 100% sure that she'll make

Suddenly, Anko broke the silence with embarrassed laugh.

"You fallen in love with me or something? You are staring at me for few minutes already."

Temari flushed red and started going forward. Anko laughed and joined her embracing younger girl with an arm.

"C'mon, I'm joking. Cheer up Temari-san, Next stop Ninja Academy! "

***Hour later, With Naruko***

Series of grunts, growls and shouts could be heard in the forrest. Naruko and her clones were trying to cut leaves in half. Each placed a leaf between her palms and clasped it together as they used chakra to cut it. It was hard task but she was determinated. In the circle surrounded by wooden statues was Yamato - which controlled Kyuubi chakra - and Kakashi - which was now reading Icha Icha Paradise ' Voyager Escapade '.

"And how's it looks like Tenzo?" asked copycat

"Nothing happens, everything normal." says Mokuton user. " And please, call me Yamato. "

"No problem Tenzo" call back Kakashi "By the way, did you noticed?"

"Yeah, they hid in the forest, there's four of them." answer Yanato looking withe corner of his eye at the forest

"Jonins and one chunnin." adds Kakashi

"Suggestions?"

"We could try genjutsu but it won't help, we won't gain any information and they could try to attack again when she'll be alone. As long as we're here they won't try anything. " states copycat "Let's wait and see how things will develope further. "

"As always, correct tactic. I didn't expected nothing else."

"Thanks Tenzo"

"Call me Yamato, ok? I'm serious."

"Sure thing Tenzo"

"Sigh..."

One of the clones opened her palm to see her progress. Leaf was cut at 1/6 of it's length and it was good progress. She was calculating that with her current speed of developing, she'll cut that leaf in next two days.

Clone chuckled a little, gaining attention of the other next to her.

"Hows it going?" asked second clone

"If it goes up like that, I'll cut that leaf in no time!" answer first clone with gentle smirk.

"Don't get to excited." adds third Naruko "It's still long way to go."

All Naruko's nodded or shouted in agreement.

Shinobi hidden in the forest observed their target. They were sitting on the trees, each them with a mask and baggy Otogakure clothes.

"Ok, so what we are doing?" asked one of them.

"Were waiting, you heard what boss said. If we retreat she'll kill us."

"Let's attack when she'll be going back home. She'll be exhausted from training"

"Good point. Watch out, i sense two persons approaching"

In the clearing appeared Anko and Temari, both of them with Ichiraku Backpack on their back.

"Yo Kakashi, Yamato. " said Anko greeting both jonins. Temari bowed lightly to both her superior. Both jonins noded back and Kakashi hid his orange book.

" Hi Anko, Temari-san, how's going? " asked Kakashi turning his gaze to girls.

" We dropped by with a lunch for ya. You train here since dawn so i can bet you're all hungry" Anko stated with a smirk.

"Indeed, I was thinking about grabbing something to snack. " agree copycat looking in the sky.

Anko locked her gaze on grunting Naruko clones.

" So, what are you are you guys train here? " Asked snake mistress.

" We decided it's time for Naruko to discover her Chakra nature." answers Yamato. Kakashi nodded and looked at girls.

"I was expecting this but i was still surprised when we discovered that her affinity was Wind. "

" WIND? YOU KIDDING ME?! " squealed Temari gathering all the looks on herself . " She has wind affinity?! "

" Yah, you see, Both her parents were Wind types and Wind is one of most common Affinity for Uzumaki, both with Water and Lightning. "says Kakashi" I think I don't need to ask but you too have wind affinity, right? "

" No shit Sherlock" mumbled Anko under her breath making Yamato chuckle lightly on the commentary.

"Of course I have" states Temari.

She was surprised like hell. She never though that the girl she loves will have the same affinity as hers.

Hell, is this was some sign?.

"Then I hope you will give her some trick and tips about using Wind Chakra, right? "Asks further Kakashi.

" Of course I will! "answers back Temari with a light bow.

" And that's for you fella" says Anko giving Kakashi invitation. Copycat read it and looked at her with eye-smile.

"So, you finally decided to settle down ? You? The PartyKage? " chuckles Kakashi making soon-to-be married woman pout and blush.

" Oh shut up will ya? "

" Heh, I will keep reminding you about it until I die, you can count on it. " States silver-haired man.

Anko crouched and gave Yamato his invitation.

" Yamato, I know we don't know each other for too long but I still want you to come. "

" No problem, I will come but I can be a little late, but don't worry, I will be on the vow. "

They observed blonde jinchuriki for a while until Kakashi stepped forward while Anko and Temari placed their backpacks on the ground.

" OI, NARUKO, TAKE A BREAKE, IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH ! "

All clones turned to him after few seconds hundreds poofs could be headed and big cloud of smoke risen.

When smoke disappeared, they saw Naruko lying on the ground without slightest move. Kakashi sprinted to her right away followed by Temari, Anko and Yamato.

Kakashi crouched next to her and shook her by her shoulders shoulders.

"Naruko, hey, wake up! Everything's all right? "

Naruko groaned and slowly placed hand on her head hissing through her teeth.

" Fuck... I will kill you sensei. "

" What happened? " asks again copycat.

" Memories of hundreds clones coming back in a flash, that's what happened" she groans sitting up. "Damn, gimme some pill or I will die from that headache."

All of them sighed with relief and helped her get up. They approached wooden statues and Yamato created two benches so they could sit.

As they sat, both girls handed them their meals: Salted Pork Ramen for Naruko, Miso Ramen for Kakashi, Katsudon for Yamato, Chicken Ramen for Anko and Salted Ramen for Temari.

Kakashi which finished his ramen - so fast that nobody noticed - only crossed hands on his chest and leaned back.

"Damn, that headache will kill me" groaned Jinchuriki.

"Don't worry, I always have few pills with myself just in case, here, take it. " answers Yamato handing her a pill from his pocket

" Thank you Yamato-taichou, you're real life saver" thanks Naruko swallowing the pill "Btw, what affinity you have Anko-nee?" she asks slurping down her noodles.

"Fire, but i also have weak lightning . " answers snake kunoichi gulping down what she had in mouth" But most of the time I use ninjatou, snake jutsus or regular jutsu so i know only few fire jutsus "

" Are there many persons with wind chakra like me in the village? " asks further gennin kunoichi

" Why you ask? "

" I just want to know so in case i could ask them for few tricks or help"

"From what i know, we have now four wind users in the village. " starts Kakashi" First is you, second is Asuma Sarutobi, third is Danzo Shimura and i tell it to you right now, don't come near him" says copycat giving her a stern look. Naruko nodded back.

"Ok. But you say there's four wind users. Who's fourth? "

" Don't play dumb please. " please Anko giving her smile. " You're smart girl. "

"... Tsunade-baachan?" guess the girl but older woman shake her head

"No, little younger. "

" Shizu-nee? "

" Younger. " repeats Anko looking at troubled kunoichi.

Naruko frown a little rubbing hear head. Maybe it's side effect if her new method of training but she couldn't figure out about who they were talking about.

" Moegi-chan? "

" IT'S TEMARI-SAN BAKA IMOUTO! "

" NO WAY! " she shout looking Temari with a shock " YOU HAVE WIND AFFINITY?! ". Temari only nodded as response.

" NO SHIT SHERLOCK, HOW YOU FIGURED IT OUT? " asked sarcastically Anko.

" BACK OFF, FROM WHERE I SHOULD KNOW SHE HAS WIND AFFINITY?! " asked angry blonde

" GIANT FAN AS MAIN WEAPON? "

" THAT DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING'TTEBAYO! "

_'they say 'like mother like daughter' but i think it fits here too. And despite it, she's really similar to Kushina-san. '_

Admitted Kakashi in his mind.

As both girls shouted at each other Temari realized something. Wedding gift. They - she and Naruko - must get something for married couple! But what? Something practical? Or something romantic? Or maybe something they would use in their relationship? Damn, so many possibilities, which choose?

As all of them finished their meals, Naruko summoned new set of clones - this time smaller then previous - and renewed her training, Kakashi and Yamato came back to monitoring her progress and girls packed back dishes from Ichiraku.

"What's her task on this stage? " asked Temari walking to Sharingan owner.

Kakashi crouched and picked from the ground a leaf that he handed to fan wielder.

" To cut a leaf in half using her chakra"

"Something like this? "

Temari clasped the leaf in her hands and in a second she heard quick muffled slash. Opening her palms she and Kakashi saw leaf cut in half at whole length.

" Exactly like that. "

Anko came over and bumped jonin in his arm with her fist.

"I must say if not the fact that it will make her stronger, I would kick your ass for this. When I saw her laying on the ground my heart stopped" growled calmly Anko giving Kakashi warning gaze.

Temari didn't wanted to say it, she was embarrassed but for a second her mind and heart stopped working when she saw motionless Naruko on the ground. This day was giving her enough troubles already.

"Both you and me know that I will earlier die than hurt her. "answered copycat.

Anko didn't answered, she only gave Kakashi a look an averted her gaze back to Naruko.

"Ok, let's get back to the village." Decided Anko " Keep it up Kakashi."

Copycat nodded and shortly after both girls left.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II END<strong>

* * *

><p>And here it is.<p>

If ya noticed something lemme know, i'll fix it right away!

Also Remember,** REVIEW IS LIFE! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!**

Also next chapter shouldnt take too long. I got back in it so it's probably only a matter of week or two. I have whole story planned allready ( still consider if doing a little song-fic at the ending is good idea or not ) so i just need to transfer it to Word and it'll be done.

Also thanks for soo many faves and sub/watches! Really thank you guys!

**C'YA LATER!**


End file.
